The Fifth Element
by RuthieSenpai
Summary: Mizaki Ome is an Elemental mage, now finally starting her journey to seek the Fifth Element. Alone, she must face the dangerous world outside her guild, Black Phoenix, and unravel the horrors of her past. Mizaki travels outside of Fiore with a price on her head and the alias "Rose" to escape from. Will she obtain the Fifth Element? Or die trying?
1. Prologue

Mizaki played with her hair, her long legs struggling to fit underneath the train seat. She groaned in frustration, giving up entirely and extending her legs in the space in front of her. She fidgeted a bit more with her hair, soon moving on to her "Chi" necklace. A warm smile formed on her face at the thought of Chisio, someone she held close to her heart. Mizaki scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew...I'm getting a little too soft for my liking" She complained aloud.

The thought of Black Phoenix never left her mind. Saying goodbye to them was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do, though hopefully she appeared calm and composed during the departure. The mage wanted nothing more than to stay with them, but the Fifth Element was much more important.

Mizaki leaned her head back, staring out the window, memories from the guild sweeping through her head. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched though, getting to the point where it was making her paranoid. She turned her head to the other side, her black hair falling over one eye. She met the gaze of a middle-aged man sitting across the aisle, his eyes staring longingly into hers. Mizaki felt goose bumps creep up her arms as the man continued to stare, not blinking once. The man had dark bags under his eyes, laugh-lines barely visible in the many wrinkles that sat on his pale skin. His dry lips appeared to be in a permanent frown, along with his grey, bushy eyebrows.

Mizaki shuddered, unsure of why the man gave off such a creepy feel. She opened her mouth, becoming agitated with the stalker. "Oi, why don't cha' take a picture? It'll last longer." Mizaki snarled. The man shook his head suddenly, his amber eyes becoming less dull. He sat up straight, clearing his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss." His voice came out groggy and scratched, as if he had spent years screaming. "I couldn't help but notice that Staff right there, are you an Elemental Mage?" Mizaki tilted her head, before turning to stare at her Staff. She felt slightly bad for jumping to conclusions about the old man, though he still seemed slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" She sneered, trying hard not to break her confidence. The old man only chuckled, running his fingers through his silver, thin hair.

"Nothing really, I'm just wondering if you're looking for the Fifth Element?" He asked, coughing in his hand moments after the sentence came out. She raised an eyebrow, many questions circling in her mind.

_ How does he know all this?_

_ Is he an Elemental mage? _

_ Where is his Staff? _

Mizaki bit her lip, wondering if she should answer or not. "Yeah, I am. How'd you know that?" The man's eyes became distant as he turned his body, now facing the wall in front of him. Mizaki thought he had finished speaking, and went back to playing with her hair, until his voice sliced the silence once again.

"You look very determined, yet sad. Just like my wife when she left to find the Fifth Element." He chuckled, staring down at the gold ring around his third finger. He began to spin it around his skin, sighing softly.

Not that Mizaki cared much about his wife; she decided to see if he might know anything about the Fifth Element. The chance was slim, but worth a try. "Your wife, eh? She is an Elemental mage as well? When did she leave?" Mizaki crossed her fingers, hoping she could catch up with this woman.

"Ten years ago." The man smiled, his eyes set on the wall in front of him. Mizaki was taken aback, her hopes crushing under reality. She couldn't believe that this man was talking so calmly, when his wife is evidently dead. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. "She always sent me postcards, but suddenly stopped eight years ago. It's okay though, she is probably really busy with her journey, she'll write back to my letters soon." His voice was even and filled with hope. He almost sounded as if the thought of his wife's death was completely improbable. Mizaki scratched her head, thinking of ways to fill the awkward silence settling over the room.

"Sorry to hear about that..." She trailed off, hoping the man would sense the mood and turn away. He only chuckled, though it began to turn into a cackle, a completely mad cackle. Mizaki slowly reached for her Staff in fear that the man would try and attack her.

"The Fifth Element is tricky business!" He laughed, slapping his knee. Mizaki flinched, her hand wrapping around her Staff. "My daughter went out to look for it as well, last year! She hasn't come back, or wrote to me...but she will!" His voice cracked, his eye beginning to twitch.

Mizaki felt a pang in her heart, another mysterious disappearance of or involving an Elemental Mage last year. Mizaki tried not to think of her year blank at all, but all the suspicious behaviour was making it difficult. This man's wife _and _daughter had both gone missing after looking for the Fifth Element, though the wife`s disappearance happen much before Mizaki started her search. The mage felt a small bit of relief tickle at her stomach as the man continued to laugh. She sighed, deciding to speak up, "Look, Guy, I don't care what you have to say about the Fifth Element, I will find it. I'm sorry about your loss, though." Mizaki covered her mouth as the man's eye twitched, the fast movement passing to his neck.

"L-Loss?! They aren't dead, got it?!" The man stuttered, raising his scratchy voice. Mizaki grabbed her Staff, shooting up from her seat. She watched the crazed man leap from his cozy little corner, towards the Elemental Mage. Before Mizaki could try and knock him out with her Staff, a woman came rushing out in a small white gown. Her golden hair bounced off her shoulders as she raced to the man's aid, sticking a needle into his arm.

The man groggily stumbled back into his seat, instantly passing out. The woman wiped her brow, adjusting her gown before turning towards Mizaki. "Are you alright? I'm so very sorry for him; he's a little shaken up ever since he lost his family." She explained, her worried, high-pitched voice squeaking. She jumbled around, searching in her small purse.

Mizaki placed her Staff down hesitantly, still staring at the small nurse-like woman. "Hey, it's fine." Mizaki sat back down, rubbing her temples before looking back up at the woman. "Do you know _how _his wife and daughter died?" The woman blinked her face blank for a moment. She sighed, taking a seat opposite the man.

"I'm surprised that an Elemental Mage wouldn't know how they died. His wife was killed in a horrible accident a long time ago, and as for his daughter...well she was killed by..." The squeaky woman glanced around, leaning closer to Mizaki, a hand cupping one side of her small mouth. "Rose."

Mizaki bit her lip, her hands digging into her sides. Not only does she have to find the Fifth Element, she _must _figure out who Rose is, and what she did.

_Is Mizaki Rose?_


	2. Chapter 1 - Archive

Mizaki handed the worker a fistful of Jewel, unsure of how much she had given. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as the man punched a few numbers into the cashier. A small ding rang out in the silent diner, causing a sleeping old man to jump from his booth. The utterly bored and tired worker behind the porcelain counter pushed up his glasses, yawning aloud. "You gave me ten Jewel; I need ten twenty-five." He groaned, opening his palm. Mizaki scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Are you an idiot? Just cover it." She turned on her heel, taking the hot coffee and paper bag in each hand. The employee did nothing, causing Mizaki to let out another scoff. "You're really lazy, you know that? You don't even fight back."

The worker waved her off, resting his head on the counter. "You're not worth it, bi-polar bitch." He smiled to himself; the situation was obviously the only exciting thing to happen that night.

She stopped, glaring at the tired man. She whipped around, walking quickly towards the counter. She snapped the lid off her coffee as she walked, before stopping abruptly. She threw the hot liquid into the worker's long face, watching as it sizzled and burned. The man screamed, shakily cradling his face in his hands and falling to his knees. Mizaki spit over the counter, slamming the cup on the ground. "Know who you're talking to."

Mizaki lay on a park bench, her skin tinted yellow from the streetlight above her. She bit down on a small flashlight, shining it against her old journal. Her tired eyes felt heavy, and it took every ounce of her not to fall asleep. The empty paper bag that once held food from the diner – that she will never step foot in again – was secured under her black combat boot. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it.

Last time Mizaki had read her journal, she had discovered a few shocking things from her past. She remembered tearing up right beside Kallen, the horrible nightmares she had that night, and someone named "Tamaki". Mizaki has no memory of anyone named Tamaki, but he seems to appear in her journal _before_ her year blank. _Spooky_ was the only word that could function properly in Mizaki's tired mind. She turned the pages, figuring out when exactly did she meet, and leave, Tamaki.

Mizaki continued to read through the journal, bored with her regular entries:

_March 15__th__ 2010_

_ Still no luck with the Fifth Element. I have been trying my hardest but nothing seems to work. Why can't I just die? Why did my parents have to do this to me?_

_ I did end up over hearing something about "guilds" my parents never spoke of anything like that. Would I be safer if I joined a guild? Then again, is it stupid for me to put trust in other people? I've never really spoken with anyone besides my parents, I've been isolated, and I'm not sure if I'm happy about that. Either way, I can't change the past, but I can alter the future._

That's what Mizaki's dad used to say. Mizaki felt tears sting her eyes as she continued to read, unsure if they were from sadness or frustration. Nothing was there, no leads, not even a subtle hint. She felt hope slowly leaking out of her system, down to the gutter where it belonged. Mizaki cried out, chucking the journal forward, listening to it clatter to the ground. She closed her eyes, before sighing and sitting up. The mage swung her legs over the bench, glancing over at the open journal. The street light seemed to glow brighter as Mizaki leaned closer to the book, her eyes widening.

Mizaki couldn't believe it; she felt her stomach twist and lurch. The frustrated girl had never thought of looking through the whole book before giving up, but she was becoming desperate and anxious. Never the less, Mizaki picked the book off the ground, lying back to her comfortable position on the bench. Her eyes skimmed over the entry in awe, tears forming in her blue eyes.

_December 8__th__, 2011 _

_Tamaki seems to have noticed that I've been acting strangely, before I even noticed, in fact. He sat me down on the couch, and made me a cup of my favourite tea. I can't imagine leaving him right now, but that's all I can really think about. He told me he had discovered something frightening about the Fifth Element, but refused to tell me. _

_I pestered him as best as I could, but he still wouldn't budge. He then pressed his two fingers against my forehead and told me never to forget. _

_I still don't understand what he meant, but he did something to me. _

_I remember seeing a bright gold glow against my forehead, and using his archive, he uploaded a memory spell into my head. He wouldn't tell me why he did this, but I did, at least, punch him in the head._

_So like he said, if I'm reading this right now, no matter how old or how much I've changed, never forget. _

_And if you have forgotten, press your two fingers against your forehead, and whisper: Archive. _

Mizaki stared blankly at the entry, her body frozen. _All my answers are right here, hopefully, _Mizaki thought.

She lifted her hand, taking the flashlight from her mouth and clicking it off. She pressed her index and middle finger to her warm forehead, taking a deep breath.

She didn't say anything.

Her body and mind seemed frozen in fear, fear of the truth. Is it better to forget? _Should I listen to myself?_ Mizaki didn't know what to do or say, the word to change it all sat loosely on the end of her tongue, never daring to leap from her mouth. She was conflicted between fear and curiosity. Something seemed to tingle inside her, almost like a second voice, someone telling her differently.

_You're Mizaki Ome, are you going to let a little bit of fear get the best of you? All your answers are at your fingertips, literally. Just say it_

_ But I can't_

_ Say it_

_ No!_

_ Yes! _

"Archive."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Beautiful Man

Radiant beauty. Mizaki's mind had become completely consumed with a male that perfectly fits that description.

His tussled golden hair rested over one of his sparkling green eyes. The emerald colour had a permanent glint, and would most likely shine even in complete darkness. His jaw-line is soft and smooth, as if his skin was forever delicate and silky. His feathery hair matched his perfectly curved eyebrows, defining his beautiful eyes. He gave off a warm, fuzzy feeling when his gaze locked yours, like you could never say no. The one word that had set off a flurry of strange emotions seemed to have an odd ring to it.

Mizaki found herself in a trance, still staring at the image in her head. "Beautiful..." Was all that escaped her lips until more information seemed to flood into her mind. She clutched her head, a crushing pain amplifying in her skull. She didn't want the familiar man to go away; she wanted his beautiful face to stay behind her eye-lids forever. Words rushed through her mind, skimming and finally dispersing the image.

_Kilmburg, 456 7__th__ avenue, apartment B _

"Tamaki..." She whispered her voice calm and collective. She was surprised by her own reaction, her sudden lust and want for someone she doesn't even know. Not only was it the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was a sense of _home. _

Mizaki sat up, rolling off the bench. She had suddenly forgotten all the grogginess she had felt only moments before. All that was set on her mind was finding Tamaki, she needed answers.

The cold was slicing her skin. Every step matches with a tired groan from the cold teenager. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her black coat, snuggling deeper into her scarf. The icy air bit at the tip of her nose, and her skin only became moist if she tried to cover it with the cozy fabric of her scarf. She sighed, continuing to painfully tread along the small town. Sub-concisely, she must have known Tamaki was here. Mizaki had only realised after leaving the park that she was, in fact, in Kilmburg. The Elemental mage had no idea how to get around this town, or any town outside of Fiore for that matter. She was simply wondering the streets, though there was a periodic pulling at her hips, causing her to turn certain ways she hadn't thought of before. Something was leading her right way, but what?

Mizaki had so many questions storming inside her brain, which she was hoping Tamaki would be able to answer. The doubt that Tamaki was even at this address was also present in her thoughts, but she did everything she could to block out anything negative. Tonight may be the night where she finds out everything she has been wondering. Not just recently - like who Tamaki was and what their relationship consisted of - but why she had lost her memories and what she was doing during her eighteenth year. Maybe everything will slowly fall into place, but could quite possibly be the opposite. Mizaki is trying to stuff all of her hopes down one boy's throat that she doesn't even know.

_Never forget_

What did he mean by that? Mizaki wished she could remember. She cracked a small smile at the irony of it all, or maybe the smile was from memories themselves. She wanted so badly to look back at her past, to see everything vividly like it was played on a screen.

Mizaki knew that would never happen.

"God fucking damn it!" She screamed, kicking at the frozen dirt on the ground. The clanking of her boots against the dirt echoed through the silent night. "Why can't I just fucking remember!? Why!? Why?!" Mizaki stomped hard on the ground, sending splitting pains up her leg. She grinded her teeth, letting out a silent hiss.

Her rampage had only just begun when she look up, her gaze falling onto a shambled old apartment building. It seemed to lean to one side, with water stains leaking from the roof all the way down the siding. The porch light was flickering, revealing flashes of the cracked pathway up to the dirty glass door. The building seemed completely abandoned, yet it didn't give off the creepy feel most abandoned buildings do. Her eyes found their way to a scratched sign:** 465 7****th**** avenue **

"I'm here..." Mizaki gulped, dragging herself towards the door. She felt an explosion of butterflies burst in her stomach, fluttering up to her throat, causing her to cough and sputter. The atmosphere of the property screamed "_turn back" _though her legs did differently. The fear she had felt the entire way over seemed to disappear as she clutched the door handle. She swung the rusty door open, an ear splitting squeak ringing out through the whole neighbourhood. Mizaki cringed, glancing around for anyone within earshot.

She stepped through the crooked door frame, holding her throat. It burned suddenly, from a foul smell. Eyes watering, she covered her nose and mouth with her scarf, racing up the creaking stairs. With every step her mind told her to leave, to give up on Tamaki and go back to Black Phoenix. Her heart knew that was the wrong decision, and the only way to fulfill her promise to her parents is to find the boy, and finally, the Fifth Element.

She stopped in front of a red door, its paint chipped and peeling, with a rusty scratching "B" hanging from the spilt wood. Mizaki bit her lip, adjusting her heavy backpack and switching it to her left shoulder. The girl wanted so badly to turn back, but when has fear ever gotten the best of her?

She reached out, her knuckles stopping just inches from the door. If she knocks on this door, will everything change? All Mizaki could think about was the future, whether it is in the next minute, or a year from now, it all could be altered by this one decision.

Mizaki tapped on the door. The noise rang out like an orchestra in the silent, empty hallway. For a few moments, nothing happened. Until light suddenly flooded in through the crack at the bottom of the door, glinting off Mizaki's muddy boots. Mizaki felt nerves hit her like a truck. She could still turn back; forget about everything that has happened.

Footsteps.

_Leave_

The were getting closer

_Turn back_

_ Tap, tap, and tap_

Mizaki turned on her heel, just as the door opened. She froze, feeling a hot breath on her back. She slowly spun around, being greeted by the emerald green eyes she had fantasised about only an hour ago. Her face went blank, upon seeing this boy, he was still a stranger. The man blinked, a coffee mug clutched in his big hand. His sandy blond hair was tussled in a messy, just-woke-up type of style, yet somehow worked on him. His expression was hard for Mizaki to explain, he seemed to be twisted in a flurry of emotions – just like Mizaki.

He dropped his mug; it shattered on the ground, spraying coffee all over Mizaki's boots. He bit his full, pink lip, his hand suddenly shaking. The glint in his eyes turned to a full sparkle, as if the sun had just came shining through the window. He shakily covered his opened mouth, his eyes squinting upwards into a worried expression. He inhaled loudly, tears lining his beautiful eyes. "M-Mizaki?" the name was muffled through his hand.

Mizaki only nodded slowly, unsure of how to react. She felt the familiarity of this man, but he was a stranger none the less. The beautiful boy in front of Mizaki held more memories than her, who seemed to have forgotten everything and everyone who was dear to her. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the boy – who she assumed was Tamaki – he had no idea about her amnesia, or her current state.

Tamaki took a step forward, his slippers crunching under the broken glass. He wrapped his big arms around Mizaki, who froze completely. He gave off comforting warmth that she couldn't really explain, but she still didn't hug back. Mizaki pushed the male away, her body longing for the warmth. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the confused boy. "Look, Tamaki. I don't know you, so this isn't some stupid reunion. All I know is what you apparently planted in my head, which are your name, face and address. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to skip the hugging and crying and breaking shit for a little later, got it?" She sneered.

Her sentence caused the male's face to drop. He stared at the ground, shaking his head slowly, his golden hair shining as he tangled his fingers into it. He straightened out, brushing back his bangs only for them to swoop down over one eye. "So, you have forgotten." Was all he could say, before leaning on the door frame. It creaked, his face shaded over in the darkness.

Mizaki could only nod. She doesn't exactly know what to say to him, her mind is completely jumbled. She stumbled on her words, collecting a full sentence before clearing her throat. "Yeah, I have. What I want to know is: how the _hell _did you predict my memory loss? I'm serious, don't bull-shit me."

"I expected this, Mizaki. I'm just glad to see you standing alive and well on my doorstep. Please, come in." He moved to the side, plastering on a fake, yet gorgeous smile. She only nodded, keeping her posture and attitude as she walked into his apartment.

The living space was nothing Mizaki had expected. It was painted perfect beige, with amazing artwork hung all around the large living room. A giant window took half of the wall opposite her, with draped white curtains hanging on their holders. The full moon was visible through the grand window, letting soft light pour onto the floor around her. Her gaze glided across the perfectly polished hardwood floor around the perimeter of the room, the rest being taken up by a Moroccan style carpet. It burned a deep scarlet, with golden swirls twisting and over lapping around each other. There were three different doors evenly spaced out, one open and leading straight to - what she could see – was a perfectly polished, marble kitchen. A cushy, mocha couch sat in front of a glass coffee table, which was littered with books and magazines. Two chairs leaned in diagonally towards the couch looked like they were comfy enough to sleep in. A grand fire place burned on the wall facing the couch.

Mizaki traced her fingers along the couch, glancing to her left and staring out at the radiant, silver moon. "This looks nothing like outside..." She muttered her voice dazed and slurred. Tamaki stepped around the couch, plopping down on one of the soft cushions. He patted the spot beside him, flashing another beautiful smile.

"Take a seat Mizaki; we have a lot to discuss." He suggested, though something in his tone made it more like a demand. The awed girl didn't take his offer, though she was tempted. She stood facing away from the fire place, staring down at the dashing man. Her arms still crossed over her chest, she stood tall and proud.

"I'm not settling anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is happening." She scowled. He tilted his head, before chuckling quietly.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Was his response.

"How do you know me?" Mizaki began, the questions she had kept in the back of her mind suddenly bursting forward. "How long was I here and why can't I remember _anything? _Did you help me in my journey? If so, shouldn't I remember who you are?"

Tamaki sighed, before looking up at her with sad eyes. He seemed to have switched his mood rather quickly, and she even noticed a slight quiver in his bottom lip. "I can only answer a few of those questions, others I'm unsure of. Please, Mizaki, take a seat, I don't like talking to your crotch." He cracked a smile as Mizaki's face tinted a rosy pink. She growled at the smirking man, before falling back onto the couch. She sunk into the comfy cushions, her fatigue suddenly rushing back into her body.

She turned her body slightly, now facing Tamaki. "I'm sitting. Get talking."

"I don't know exactly _why _you lost your memories, Mizaki." He started, taking a moment to continue. "If you would like to be refreshed though, I can do that." Mizaki didn't understand what he meant by that, exactly, but she decided help was the best thing at this point.

Tamaki bit his bottom lip, studying Mizaki for a moment. The Elemental Mage zipped up her sweater further, the pink blush still visible on her cheeks. Tamaki cleared his throat, before finally explaining. "Three years ago, you came to my door step. I remembered you having a horrid burn all the way down the side of your body, and a disgusting infection on your back, right where your fire insignia is. I was startled yet fascinated by you, so I treated your wounds and let you sleep here for the night." Mizaki blinked, having absolutely no memory what so ever of coming to his home. He opened his mouth to continue. "You stayed a whole week without saying anything to me, I definitely found you in a place of vulnerability, didn't I? Anyway, I searched your tattoos in my archive and studied up on you myself. I found out about your parents, but there was barely anything up to date. I couldn't shake this fascination and finally asked you if you were searching for something."

Mizaki held up her hand to stop him. "How can I trust you? With my memory, how can I trust anyone?" Tamaki sighed, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She flinched, before relaxing her muscles, too tired and confused to do anything about it.

"I'll explain further in the morning. You're welcome to sleep in your- I mean, the guest room." Tamaki spoke in a soft whisper, making Mizaki's eyelids feel even heavier. She didn't argue back, all she did was shut her eyes.

"Fine...Just let me sleep."


	4. Chapter 3 - Declaration of Partnership

Mizaki awoke with a strange head rush. The fragrant air made her dizzy, having spent most nights in a train station since leaving the guild. She glanced around her surroundings, momentarily forgetting where she is. The puffy, white duvet covered her from the waist down, fluffy pillows perched behind her in the same blinding shade. She squirmed on the cushy mattress, before ripping the covers to reveal her bare legs. She gasped, clutching a buttoned dress shirt that wrapped around her body. She had only remembered falling asleep on the couch and foggy memories of her being lead to this pristine bedroom.

She tugged on the unfamiliar shirt, buttoning it down to show she wasn't wearing a bra. Her stomach twisted as she pulled up the hem of the shirt. Relief washed over her as she was greeted with her usual, black underwear.

Mizaki lay on the bed for a few minutes, turning to her side and staring out the white, lacy curtains. The bright sun shone in through the half-transparent fabric, painting a beautiful pattern on the shining dark-wood floor. The decor of the guest bedroom followed the theme of Tamaki's apartment: clean, modern and attractive. A golden design was painted across the sea-foam coloured walls, twisting and turning in the exact middle. The colour scheme of the room reminded Mizaki of the beach, a place she hadn't been in a very long time.

The sudden smell of bacon floated into the guest room, catching Mizaki's attention. She rolled out of bed, her nose stuck in the air comically. The young girl licked her lips, not realising how hungry she actually is. She yanked on the bottom of the over-sized shirt, her face painting red as the fabric only reached just below her bum. She continued out the door, her steps silent against the hard-wood floor. The smell became stronger, as well as sizzling ringing out from the kitchen. Mizaki sneaked through the door frame, standing awkwardly in front of the kitchen island.

Tamaki hummed a catchy tune, a frying pan clutched in one hand. Mizaki watched from behind as he shook his hips, his toned triceps visible with his sleeves rolled-up. He bent back a little bit, flicking his wrist. An omelette slid from one end of the frying pan, flipping in the air and landing back to its place, causing a rampage of sizzles to break out.

Mizaki cleared her throat, causing the young man to turn his head. His gaze fell onto her attire, a small smile playing on his lips. He turned back around, tilting the pan and scraping the omelette onto a plate with steaming bacon. He flicked the oven off, taking one plate in each hand. He set them on the island, flashing Mizaki another beautiful smile. "Good morning, Mizzy." He chimed, gesturing to the stool she was standing beside.

"Who the hell are you calling 'Mizzy'?" Mizaki grumbled, not bothering to take a seat, though she so badly wanted to eat the food he had made for her. "Also, where are my clothes? It's pretty creepy of you to dress me while I'm passed out, I hope you know."

Tamaki only chuckled, pointing towards the door frame of the kitchen. "I put them in the wash, they were filthy." He casually sat down, as if nothing he had done was wrong. It angered Mizaki, but all she managed was a scowl.

"Who told you you could just undress me and wash my clothes?!" Mizaki yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.

Tamaki gave her a slight pout, playing with the omelette on his plate. "Whenever you came back home from a long trip, you would always walk in absolutely filthy. You were covered from head to toe in mud, sweat, and even blood. I would always wash your clothes for you, and when you were too tired I would dress you myself." Mizaki puckered her lips, completely expressionless. The blank emotion was suddenly filled to the brim with anger.

"That was _then_! And I don't even know if I can fully trust you, so shut the fuck up about the past unless I ask you about it!" Mizaki took a big step, balling up Tamaki's perfect hair in her fist. She tugged his head towards her, so their foreheads were touching. She lingered in his gaze for a moment, staring into his emerald eyes. She hissed, gritting her teeth. "Now I'm gonna eat your stupid food, and then you're gonna tell me _everything_"

Tamaki only nodded, letting out a sigh of relief once Mizaki released his blonde hair. She pulled her shirt down further, plopping down on the stool beside the young man. She angrily stabbed her omelette with a fork, shoving a chunk of it in her mouth. She shut her eyes as the burst of savoury flavours met her tongue. She eagerly grabbed a strip of greasy bacon, stuffing it in her mouth before letting out a quiet moan. Every bite made her hungrier.

"You like bacon?" Tamaki asked

"_Love _bacon." Mizaki corrected, a bit of food spewing from her mouth. Tamaki slammed his hand down on the marble countertop, turning to face a confused Mizaki.

"Ah-ha! You haven't forgotten anything!" Tamaki yelled, a large smile growing on his face. Mizaki frowned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. She lifted her hand, moving it in a circular motion, waiting for the happy boy to elaborate. "Memories are what makes person! Each memory is like a thread, weaving them together to make an entire personality! When someone forgets something, that memory is swiped, and they are a new person, or maybe just have a new trait or interest. You haven't changed very much, Mizaki. Your memories are only hidden away in a certain compartment made by an abiotic, or possibly a spiritual being!"

Mizaki tilted her head in confusion, before swallowing the rest of her bacon. She held up her hand, gesturing for him to stop talking. "Kay Tamaki, too many words." She began, resting her elbow on the countertop. "And how did you get all _that _from me talking about my love for bacon?"

Tamaki chuckled. "I guess I left out that part!" The male was still very excited with his discovery. "When you first came here, you said you absolutely hated bacon. After I made you a plate full and forced you too eat it, you suddenly loved the stuff! See? If your memory was wiped, you wouldn't have that love of bacon. What I'm trying to say is... Your memories are still there, you just can't find them, but they are real enough to keep you _you_."

"Well I still don't really get it but, okay." She licked her fingers, before sliding off the stool. "So, if I try _really _hard, I can remember again?"

He shook his head in response, getting up and collecting her plate. He rinsed them in the sink, before letting his gaze fall on Mizaki's bare legs. "Not exactly, no one can just _remember_. All I'm saying is that they aren't gone, so an object or person could trigger a few." Mizaki yawned; tugging the hem of what she assumed was Tamaki's shirt. She turned around, waltzing into the pristine living room, not a speck of dust in sight.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Mizaki asked, until her face suddenly went pale. "Where is my Staff?!"

Tamaki walked past her, opening a small closet near the front door. A washing machine and drier were stacked on top of each other inside the dark space. He flicked on a small light, digging around in the bottom machine. Mizaki tapped her foot impatiently, wondering if the boy in front of her has already seen her completely naked. The thought made her face flush, covering her burning hot cheeks in embarrassment. Tamaki turned around, a few black articles of clothing piled in his arms. He handed them to her, before fixing his tussled hair. "Don't worry, Mizaki. I put your Staff in your closet."

"Tch, whatever. Once I get pants on, you better starts talking." Mizaki flipped her long black hair over one shoulder, whipping around and heading to her bedroom.

After she had fully dressed herself in her usual attire – leather pants, studded belt, black tank top and a hoodie – she sat herself down on the living room couch, her Staff clutched in one hand. Tamaki came walking out of his room, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a hiss. He talked into a Lacrima-phone, his voice stressed and hoarse. Mizaki turned to the male, curious of his conversation.

"I don't _care _if you need me in! You're supposed to send me some kind of warning a week ahead!" Some muffled mumbling echoed from the speaker, before Tamaki frowned once again. "I have company, so I can't make it today. Please stop crying, I didn't mean to yell!"

Tamaki angrily clicked "OFF" glancing over at Mizaki. The Elemental mage froze, locking her gaze with the now fully calm male. He smiled, walking over to the couch and taking a seat beside her. Mizaki awkwardly fiddled with her thumbs, unsure of what to say. She bit her lip, before finally speaking. "Are you some fucking secret agent?"

Tamaki laughed aloud, shaking his head. He flashed a seductive gaze, biting his bottom lip. She blushed slightly, looking away as if she were disgusted. "I'm a model, actually. Way less awesome, I know. But, gotta pay the rent!" He chuckled, resting his ankle on the knee of his other leg, leaning back on the comfy couch.

"Speaking of rent, what the fuck is up with this place? It's so sketchy and broken down from outside, but then you come in and see this!" She gestured to the room dramatically, slumping over with a confused groan.

"Well, I own the entire building. I make the outside and hallways look that way so no one will think to buy an apartment here." He explained.

"But _why."_

"For you."

Mizaki froze, the colour draining from her face. Connecting all of the things she has discovered about "Rose" the thought of someone renting an entire building just for her use was disturbing. _Not to mention the smell of...death downstairs_. Mizaki narrowed her eyes, bolting up from the couch and strutting towards the coat rack. Her leather jacket hung from one of the hooks, and she quickly slid the coat on.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked, walking towards the coat rack. Mizaki grabbed the second jacket that was hanging, throwing it to the young man.

"Where are _we _going, you mean? I need to get out of here, let's talk outside." She adjusted the black toque sitting on her messy hair, before turning the handle and swinging the door open. Light from the window behind them caused the cracked and stained floor to paint their silhouettes. Mizaki stepped out into the hallway, covering her face with her scarf and shoving her hands in her pockets. Her Staff was hanging from its sling on her back.

Mizaki didn't ask about the disgusting smell that floated around on the ground floor of the building. Tamaki didn't tell. They continued walking down the street, the sun shining brightly yet giving off no heat. She shivered, her breath visible as she spoke. "I want you to tell me how you helped me with the Fifth Element, and how you can help me _now_" Mizaki demanded, her voice slightly muffled through her scarf. She pulled down the fabric, her throat sliced by the cool air she inhaled. She turned her head, her eyes catching a crumpled up flyer with the word **WANTED **printed on the top. Mizaki stopped her face pale. She took a moment to read the flier further, relief washing over her. "Thank god."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked curiously, stopping beside Mizaki and skimming over the poster.

Mizaki waved him off. "No, I thought someone else would be printed here, but it's just someone named 'Trace Varsuna'" Tamaki nodded, continuing to walk. She bit her lip, realising the last name was familiar. _That's Master's last name...I think..._

Tamaki kept walking as Mizaki caught up with him. He pondered in his thoughts for a moment, glancing around the empty street. He sighed, staring up at the blue sky. "I'm an Archive mage; I helped you figure out which element came first in the five clues that are to be found, and who you could meet up with to receive further help. We didn't get too far before you left, the two years we were working together ended pretty badly." He began, answering Mizaki's first question, before smiling lightly to himself. "I want to help you again. We were _so _close to figuring out the fifth clue, but you suddenly left. I knew you would come back one day, and I guess yesterday was that day. I can and I will help you again, but this time we will succeed."

Mizaki played with the coins in her pocket, a small smirk forming on her lips. "I need your help, that's the only thing I'm positive about right now. I don't know too much about Archive, but if you helped me then, you can help me now. Just...no more undressing me, got it?"

Tamaki chuckled, before stopping and holding out his hand. Mizaki stared at it, utterly confused. He gestured to it with a flick of his head, and Mizaki hesitantly grabbed it. He shook her hand lightly, winking at her. "I'm Tamaki Glen; it's nice to meet you, Mizaki Ome." Mizaki couldn't help but smile.

"Pretty cool to meet you too, Tamaki." Just as the words left her mouth, a large explosion sounded from behind her. Mizaki screamed, tackling Tamaki to the ground as debris came flying from every direction. Her ears rang and her vision became blurry, all she could see was blazing orange flames surrounding her. She groggily glanced behind her, her gaze skimming the broken bits of a house. Mizaki took deep breaths, her eye-lids heavy. Her vision caught something deep within the burning hot flames. The blazing fire licked the streets around her, catching onto anything it could hold.

Yet floating in the middle of the carnage was a woman.

And she was staring at Mizaki.


	5. Chapter 4 - The First Clue

Mizaki lifted herself up from the burning rubble, her eyes glazed over. Her body moved on its own, head clouded and dazed as she moved passed the blazing flames, now burning to heights unimaginable. Her foot crunched underneath a hand, one that belonged to Tamaki. She ignored the unconscious boy now behind her, in risk of being badly burned.

The smell of thick smoke didn't seem to sting Mizaki's eyes, as if she were completely immune to the flames. The heat slid off her body, acting as a walking force-field. She had her gaze locked on the floating woman, her arm now outstretched towards the Elemental mage. The woman hung, with her hair floating and casting off at the ends in golden flames. Her glowing, amber eyes lured Mizaki in. Mizaki could barely feel her body, and seemed to have no control over its decisions.

Once Mizaki reached the woman standing in the middle of the carnage, she stared up at her. The same distant look in her eyes never faded as she gawked at the in-human, flaming woman. Mizaki watched in a daze as the other female brought her hand up, placing her fingertips on the top of Mizaki's head.

The daze had suddenly broken, and Mizaki inhaled deeply. Her eyes shot back to their usual intense blue, though they were dilated in a terrified expression. Her head felt like it was being crushed, and everything surrounding her is pitching black. Mizaki screamed, holding the sides of her head, yet no sound escaped her cracked lips. The fearful screams only had a voice inside of her head, where they echoed over and over again. She began to hyperventilate, frantically glancing around in the pitch black.

_No...Not the dark place again...Never again! _

Just as the fear leaked into her system, she was suddenly on solid ground. She blinked, the light flooding in, defeating the once darkness around her. She shielded her eyes from the sudden light, biting her lip. Mizaki's mind was jumbled; she didn't understand what was happening. The last thing she remembers is an explosion sounding off behind her, and a...woman?

Mizaki shut her eyes tightly, black spots buzzing in her vision as she tried to get used to her surroundings. She blinked hard a few times, before the scene settled in front of her.

Bodies.

Mizaki gasped, holding her stomach as it twisted inside her. A charred forest going on for acres and acres was lined with bloody bodies. As far as the eye could see, arms, legs, heads and slit necks piled and over-lapped each other. Mizaki's eyes stung, not only were the bodies horrifying, she also recognized the charred, ash covered plain that was once a forest.

"H-Home...This is my old home, after it was...burned to the ground..." Mizaki trailed off, hunching over as tears fell from her eyes. She shut them tightly, opening every few moments, wanting so badly to escape the very real image in front of her. She let out a loud cry, pulling her hair practically out of her scalp.

She looked up for a moment, noticing about twenty people standing in the carnage, their heads bowed. Mizaki rubbed her puffy eyes, squinting at the people dramatically spread across the plain. Each time Mizaki blinked, they seemed to get closer. The girl turned to run, but her feet wouldn't move. She bit her lip, the colour draining from her face as one of the creepy humans stood right in front of her. The girl was significantly shorter than Mizaki, and had reddish purple hair covering her face, a red beanie perched atop her small head. Mizaki's eyes widened as the smaller girl lifted her head, blood trickling from her mouth. She met Mizaki's eyes, sending the mage no expression.

Mizaki opened her mouth, her lip quivering. "K-Kallen?" Just as she stuttered the shorter girl's name, the rest of the people spread across the plain lifted their heads. Members from Black Phoenix all stood with the same, expressionless look around the bodies. They stared blankly at Mizaki, every single one covered in blood. Mizaki froze in fear, too terrified to cover her eyes, in risk of them getting closer. She didn't understand what was happening around her; all she knew was that she _needed _to leave.

Kallen slowly nodded her head, before pointing to her small finger at the scarlet, dried blood all over the shorter girl's chin. "You..." Kallen's face suddenly snapped into anger, her eyes narrowing in a fierceness Mizaki has never witnessed before. Kallen retracted her jaw, her mouth wide and teeth barred. Bits of flesh and blood were stuck between the girl's teeth, tears lining her eyes. "YOU KILLED US! YOU KILLED US! YOU KILLED US!" Kallen screamed, her voice echoing throughout the burned-down forest. Mizaki wore a horrified expression, unsure of how to react.

"YOU KILLED US! YOU KILLED US!" The rest of the members mimicked Kallen, in one crisp, terrifying statement. They all wore the same enraged expression as Kallen, and pointed directly at Mizaki. Mizaki held her hands to her temples, crushing her skull in between her hands. She screamed over and over again, trying to drown out the chants that would never stop. Their voices seemed to echo inside her head, in a never ending loop.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Mizaki screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. Silence suddenly fell over the charred plain, and when Mizaki had the courage to lift her head, everyone was lying around her, completely lifeless. She spotted Mathias' silver hair, matted with blood, his face burrowed in the ground. Mizaki turned around, noticing faces in the crowd.

"Guys? Guys?!" Mizaki yelled her voice hoarse and forced. The bodies remained motionless, covered in blood. Mizaki clutched her stomach, noticing a pale hand on her shoe. Her body followed the hand, all the way up to the body it belonged to. Mizaki gasped, staring into Leon's distant eyes, blood pooling around his mangled body.

She felt her throat tighten as something wrapped its strong arms around her waist. She turned around, facing a familiar boy. His black spiky hair brushed over his red eyes, a small smile perched on his face. Mizaki brought her hand up, tears still flowing from her eyes. She caressed the boy's cheek, loving the warmth her gave off. "Chisio..." She whispered.

Chisio smiled at her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Mizaki...I love...you..." He kept his mouth open, as if he were about to speak more. She nodded frantically, her lip quivering. Goosebumps creeped up her body; she could still feel Leon's cold hand on her ankle.

"Chisio, I love you too!" She cried, about to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. He suddenly stops her, the colour draining from his face. He tilted his head, the grip around her waist loosening.

"Then why did you kill me?" The smile dropped, replaced with anger. He scowled at Mizaki, as blood dripped from his mouth. Mizaki shook her head, her heart stopping. She watched Chisio's eyes roll to the back of his head, and his hands slipped from the small of her back, his lifeless body slumping on the ground around her. Mizaki shakily reached out, all warmth from her body disappearing.

"No! You're wrong! I didn't kill you!" Mizaki screamed, reaching out. She whipped around in every direction, facing the dead bodies of her friends – no – family. Her eyes widened at the sight of her hand, now soaked up to her elbows in red, thick blood. Mizaki gagged, stopping herself from covering her mouth with her tainted fingers.

Moisture caused her clothes to stick to her body, staining her skin. She looked down, the remaining colour in her face now completely gone as she caught sight of fresh blood, completely soaking her black hoodie. She screamed, yet no sound came out. Mizaki held her hands out in front of her, her body shaking. She fell to her knees, examining her dripping, bloody hands.

The land around her felt so real. Kallen's screaming, Leon's limp body, Chisio's arms around her, it was all reality. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling, as her gaze continued to skim across the bodies, most of them unrecognizable. The horrible words wouldn't stop playing over and over inside her head: _You killed us! You killed us! _

Mizaki shuddered, closing her eyes, her thoughts getting the best of her.

_How did I get here? Why is everyone around me dead? Am I dead? Did I kill them? I must have. _Mizaki's thoughts ran wild as she slowly sunk into the guilt. _I killed them. I killed them. All of them. Kallen, Leon, Chisio, Lucia, Tristan, Mathias, Trinity, Shizeru, Master, everyone. _

Mizaki opened her eyes, the bodies suddenly gone. The blood was still present on her skin and clothes, so she knew the nightmare was not coming to an end. Her shirt stuck to her stomach, the cold, sticky substance made her gag. She tried frantically to wipe it off, causing more to smudge onto her clothing. She stared at her bloody fingers, tears stinging her eyes and falling into her palms.

A voice suddenly rang out from nowhere, echoing in every direction. Mizaki wiped her cheeks, blood smudging against her skin as she looked all around her, trying to find the source of the strange voice. It hummed through the air, slicing all competing noise from its path. The powerful, godly voice made its way inside Mizaki's head, distracting her from the horrid chants she had heard only moments before.

Mizaki rubbed her temples with her blood tipped fingers, matting the scarlet liquid into her black hair. It boomed a powerful echo in her mind, though the sound made its way through the burnt forest as well. _"Mizaki Rose Ome. Welcome, I am Ignis." _

Mizaki's eyes widened, all the fear draining from her body. She felt calm and cool, the goddess' voice giving her a sense of warmth and home. She spoke aloud to no one in particular, wanting to hear her voice. "Ignis...Why am I here? Did you bring me here? What does this mean?" Mizaki had no clue why her beloved goddess of fire would do such a terrible thing to her head.

_"My dear, I have been sent to grant you your first clue at the start of your Fifth Element journey." _The goddess' voice had power seeping from its edges, yet she somehow didn't intimidate Mizaki in the least.

Mizaki clutched her heart, unable to breathe. She couldn't believe the first clue would be handed over to her by one of the five Elemental Goddess' herself. She smiled to herself, a flurry of butterflies fluttering in her gut as the presence of the sacred woman became stronger. "I know that the first clue is handed over to you...by the element closest to your heart...right?" Mizaki asked, biting her bottom lip.

_"You're correct, my dear. Though, between all four elements, all four are even in your heart. We have decided to go in order of your tattoos, starting with Ignis."_ She explained, her voice softening to a purr.

"...And then go straight to Terra?" Mizaki asked, unsure if the question was allowed.

_"I will not tell you which direction the tattoos will go in...That is for you to find out" _She paused, whistling echoing through the plain.

"Of course..." Mizaki whispered indirectly, only speaking for the benefit of herself. She felt a sudden crushing in her skull, her vision blurring. Her body shook, a burning sensation siring into her back. She cried out, pushing her chest out, trying to squirm out of the fire that seemed to have lit up on her back. Tears stung her eyes as smoke filled the forest, moans and screams erupting from the ground.

Blazing orange flames shot up in a colourful show. Heat and smoke filled the air, burning the already charred ground. Smoke danced in different shapes, forming into silhouettes of humans screaming and crying, hunched over in pain. The flames ate up the shadows, replacing them with reds, yellows, and oranges. As the burning smell met Mizaki's nostrils, she felt the same presence of Ignis one again. This time, the voice had taken on a human form, floating over the flames with glowing, golden eyes. Her feet molded with the swirling fire, her hair breaking into the same element at the ends, snaking around her perfect face. The goddess wore no expression, and had radiating, clear skin.

Ignis pointed at Mizaki, just as the other woman had back in the street. She parted her soft lips, her sparkling eyes softening at the sight of the Elemental Mage. Mizaki squinted through the smoke, the pain in her head never ceasing. She arched her back, screaming loudly as more flames sizzled against her back. Once she had finally ran out of breath, the goddess finally spoke.

_"Mizaki Rose Ome, I grant you the first clue: A burning desire. Ignis!" _

The world suddenly went black.


	6. Chapter 5 - Reminisce

Voices filled the empty air around Mizaki. The world in front of her settles in a dark void. Mizaki tried to lift her arm, though nothing happened. She wasn't able to do anything; she couldn't even see her own body underneath her.

"Miss? Miss?" A man's urgent voice rang out in the darkness, his breathing heavy. "Get her some water!"

"Sir!" Another man, this time a lot more obedient. Footsteps tapped along the empty, black hole. Mizaki didn't understand where the voices were coming from, nor did she remember what had just happened.

"Could someone please explain the obvious?" A woman asked, her voice frantic and edging on irritated. Mizaki exhaled loudly, causing the talking to cease.

Light flooded into her vision as her eye lids cracked open, just barely a squint. The blurred silhouettes took shape, each voice matching an owner. Mizaki slowly opened her eyes, black dots spotting her vision, the world spinning for a few moments. Her fingers twitched against the rough, cracked cement. She groaned, only loud enough for it to vibrate in her throbbing chest. She rolled her head to the side, moisture suddenly matted into her hair. She finally collected her thoughts, the numbness her body had felt dispersing. She let out a flurry of coughing fits, toppling over to her side and clutching her gut. Her head pounded in pain, an unknown, thick liquid running down her neck.

The dust settled. Mizaki's lungs filled with ashes as she coughed violently into her cut up fist. The shadows around her took action, squatting beside the injured girl and placing their hands on her head and back. Mizaki continued to cough, ignoring the reassuring tones the strangers gave her. Mizaki felt a subtle burning on her back, right where her fire insignia lay. One woman rubbed the area, causing Mizaki to let out a hoarse scream.

"Don't touch her there!" Tamaki's panicked cry sounded a few feet from Mizaki. She tilted her head upwards, cringing at the scraping noise against the cement. Her eyes settled on Tamaki, running towards her, pushing away a few strangers in uniform.

"Sir, please don't interfere." The first man from before demanded, standing up straight and holding out his arm to block Tamaki. Tamaki growled at the older man, taking out his wallet and flashing him a shiny piece of metal. The man nodded, still looking a tad concerned as he let Tamaki through.

Mizaki continued to cough, now finally taking in the scene before her. Barricades lined the sidewalk, flashing light blinding her vision. Urgent yelling continued to ring out from every direction, men and woman in uniform obeying the demands. Crowds stood staring at Mizaki behind the restraints, a few people holding their children close. Broken glass, ash and giant chunks of cement littered the street around Mizaki, as well as splattered blood against the concrete. Mizaki tightened her grip on her stomach, her throat suddenly dry. Flashes of her friend's dead bodies sprawled on her old home's charred ground made her stomach flip. She remembers it all, the gruesome chants, Ignis sprinkling her beautiful flames around the forest, and..._The first clue._

"Mizaki! Thank god you're okay! I was worried sick!" Tamaki cried, propping Mizaki up against his lap. Mizaki lay tired and motionless in the young man's lap, her legs twitching against the rubble. Tamaki gasped, tapping the back of her head, where her hair seemed to be wet and matted. His hands tapped the cold substance, whilst his other rubbed Mizaki's arm reassuringly. "What happened, Mizaki?"

Mizaki coughed into her fist. "It..." She began her voice cracked and quiet. She cleared her throat, trying her best to speak. "I-I should be asking _you _the same question..."

Tamaki squeezed the girl's arm, muttering under his breath. He glared at the uniformed people rushing around, backing away the public and moving the boulders. A few people in silver uniforms used their magic to clean up the large bits of cement, a green glow surrounding the object and dissolving it. "Why won't any of you help her?!" Tamaki yelled, gritting his teeth. Mizaki coughed, swaying back and forth dizzily.

A woman removed her tinted mask, her large, fluorescent yellow coat catching Mizaki's attention. She squatted next to the Elemental mage, smudges of dirt smeared across her tan cheeks. "We have already checked on her before you came." The woman informed to Tamaki, her gaze now falling onto Mizaki, still terrified and confused. "She will be okay, but we can help you bring her upstairs."

"What the hell do you mean 'okay'?! She is obviously hurt! The back of her head is bleeding!" Tamaki yelled. The woman ignored him; instead, she flashed a warming smile at Mizaki. A sudden rush of heat ran through Mizaki's bones, the pain in her head ceasing. The woman's amber eyes shined in a beautiful sparkle, her complexion clear and perfect even with the ash and mud smudged against her skin. Mizaki felt a flutter erupt in the pit of her stomach, her eyes widening as the woman winked at her. She pressed her finger to her pink lips, telling Mizaki to be quiet.

Mizaki felt dizzy in Tamaki's arms, clutching his leg for dear life. She felt consciences slip away slowly, no matter how hard Mizaki tried to fight it. "I-Ignis..." She trailed off, the familiar darkness soon returning.

"Yes, but the fire never went out. I'll definitely discuss it with her when she wakes up." Tamaki's voice was the first thing Mizaki heard as she opened her eyes. She squinted at the dim lamp on her bedside table, slightly confused at the time of day. It appeared to be night time, the curtains shadowing darkness, defining the white lace. The small lamp was the only light that illuminated the clean room, except the low glow of her alarm clock.

Mizaki grabbed the alarm clock, her eyes widening. "Three fourteen am?!" She cried out, coughing suddenly. Her head surprisingly didn't hurt, which was odd from the usual pounding she woke up with every morning.

"Yes, Felix, I understand." Tamaki sighed, talking into his phone. Mizaki directed her attention over to the young man pacing back and forth in front of her door. Mizaki ripped the covers from her legs, sneaking across the floor.

She crept behind Tamaki, tapping him on the shoulder. He went silent, turning around and facing Mizaki with a tired expression. His green eyes were toned down ten notches, a dull glow omitting from them. He gave her a weak smile, before quickly hanging up his phone. Tamaki then wrapped her arms around Mizaki, squeezing her tightly. She froze in his arms once again, still not fully comfortable with the other boy. Once he pulled away, he wiped the gorgeous smile from his face and struck her a more serious emotion, his tone low and concerned. "You scared the absolute shit out of me, you know that? You were passed out for at least an hour, and we still don't even know why!" He sighed; his big hands still perched on her sides. He turned her around, lifting up the back of her pajama shirt.

Mizaki felt cool air rushing against her back as he lifted her shirt, causing her face to go red. She whipped around, slapping his hand away with great force. Tamaki hissed, holding his pulsing fist. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Mizaki screamed her voice cracking. She suddenly felt woozy, stumbling back a few steps and clutching her head. Another rush of heat raced through her body, dispersing and collecting back together on her Ignis Insignia.

"Mizaki, please relax. I noticed strange activity with your fire tattoo, and I need to connect the dots to what had happened. Your corporation would be very helpful." Tamaki reassured, his hands held up in defense.

Mizaki relaxed, uncurling her fists. She pushed passed the male, snarling under her breath as she stumbled into the beige living room. Her socked feet slid around on the hard wood floor, the scent of daisies filling her nose. She fell onto the couch, sinking into the comfortable cushions. She closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep again, though every time she tried, images of her friend's dead bodies filled her mind. Mizaki curled up in the corner of the couch, hugging a pillow up to her chest. "I want to talk. I don't care about what you have discovered, let me speak first." Mizaki demanded, her sentenced shortly followed by a fit of coughs.

Tamaki only nodded, silently making his way over the couch and softly sitting down. He turned to look at Mizaki, leaning in intently. "I promise I will listen, as long as afterwards I may tell you about my discoveries."

Mizaki shrugged, not caring in the least about Tamaki. Mizaki had seen horrid things while her soul had been separated from her body, at least that's what she assumed. Nightmares seemed to break her every thought, even when awake. Mizaki had been in this vision only a few hours ago, but it was still vivid and very _real _inside her mind. She had to put it into words; somehow, it would make it better. "I saw things, Tamaki, things I really hope I will forget." Mizaki paused, giving him time to respond.

"Go on, I'm listening." Tamaki placed his hand on her knee, giving her a sense of safety.

Mizaki sighed, biting her lip. "After that explosion happened, I saw a floating woman. The woman sent me to some...place. When I got to this 'place' all I could see were bodies, most were strangers, but dead none the less." Mizaki began, a lump in her throat forming. "A-And, my friends, they were all telling me that I killed them. I don't remember killing anyone, yet they seemed so sure. My friends have never lied to me, especially not Kallen."

Mizaki was about to continue, until Tamaki interrupted. "Kallen?"

"Yeah...She is probably my best friend, my first friend. She's a Poison Dragon Slayer and I barely knew anything about Dragon Slaying magic until I met her. She's pretty short, way too nice, can be kinda weak – you know – emotionally. She's such a great person though; I still don't understand why she puts up with me." Mizaki had admitted more than she wanted to, but the words seemed to just come out. Mizaki took a deep breath, suddenly smiling to herself as she thought of all the BP members.

"There is also this other Dragon Slayer I know; he has a similar element, Acid. His name is Leon, we are sorta a team. He is probably the most innocent guy you will ever meet; he doesn't even know what sex is! I tried to teach him once, but it was sorta useless. You can't really stay mad at him either. Kallen and I act like his parents, he's our little boy." She laughed, smiling to herself as she thought of all the memories with Acidic Element. Tamaki chuckled along with her seeming intrigued.

"I know it's off subject, but tell me more about your friends." Tamaki asked, scooting closer to Mizaki.

Mizaki had no problem, though she was never the kind of person to talk about people other than herself. She bit her lip, deciding to continue. "Also this other girl, Lucia, she is kinda stupid and I hate her." Mizaki laughed, a pang suddenly starting in her heart. "She can be annoying, and hates it when I call her little girl. But she is so is short! It's really fun to push her buttons, even more so than the other members."

"The first thing I ever said to this one boy, Trinity, was that his name was girly. I still think that now, and I think that's why he doesn't talk to me much. Along with Shizeru, who evaluated me before I got into the guild. I meant to fight him before I left but I never got around to it. I forgot to do a lot of things..." Mizaki trailed off, tears falling from her face. She didn't understand why her feelings were suddenly getting the best of her, but she knew she couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Tristan and Mathias were one of the first friends I made other than Kallen. Mathias is really nice; he gave me my room rent-free for a few months, and bought me a whole new wardrobe. Tristan is also really nice, but in an old-fashioned polite way, it kinda pisses me off sometimes." Mizaki covered her mouth, giggling into it. "I would never tell him, but when I first met him, I thought he was pretty cute." Mizaki's face went slightly red as she thought of it, thinking of how ridiculous the two of them would be together. "I was stupid then, he is almost like a brother to me, I could never think of him like that."

Tamaki chuckled, squeezing her knee. "Sounds like you have a crazy bunch. Do you miss them?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head in wonder.

Mizaki played with her 'Chi' necklace, a few tears landing on the metal. She decided to leave out Chisio, thinking about the way he died right in front of her in her vision. Mizaki was hurt and confused, still unsure of reality and fantasy. She loves him so much, yet he accused her of killing him, right there, while holding her close in his arms. Mizaki shook her head slowly, wiping a few stray tears from her cheek. "No, if I missed them then I wouldn't be able to think of my ultimate goal, now would I?"

"That's a good way of thinking, Mizaki." Tamaki agreed, nodding his head.

"I don't think I want to talk about that...place anymore. Tell me what you had found." Mizaki demanded her voice shaky and high. Tamaki only nodded, turning away and taking his hand off her knee, placing his palms in front of him. A golden glow omitted from his palms, a sudden hologram appeared in front of him as the glow grew brighter. One pad with golden buttons lay pointed at him, with a screen in his view. Mizaki watched in awe as he tapped his fingers against the screen, and the odd panel underneath. The Elemental mage had never seen anything like it before, and was completely amazed at how fast he could type. His traced his finger along the screen, a colourful box suddenly opening up, with black letters sliding across it.

Tamaki look over the black text, the golden light shading his eyes. "I suspect that was the Goddess of Fire, Ignis, which took your soul to a different location. She must have of had a purpose, in which to give you the first clue. I studied up on the Fifth Element journey; the first clue is always given to you, and then they work their way through your tattoos. I noticed that your tattoo is now red, instead of black like the other three; it was glowing when the fire fighters found you. Now if we can decipher which direction the clues are going in, this will be easy. Make sure you pay attention to your surroundings, like some kind of strong feeling of the other three elements. Also, wherever you find the next elemental clue, the clue before that is tied in, so watch out for that."

Mizaki listened intently, though Tamaki had barely taken any breaths and it was hard to keep up. "So what you're saying is I need to watch out for any strong magical feelings? Easy enough." Mizaki smirked, crawling over and roughly punching Tamaki in the arm. He flinched, the golden screen disappearing. "You're an awesome partner, you know that? I wouldn't be able to figure this shit out without you!"

"Thanks, Mizaki. I also have something else to say." Tamaki spoke with a serious tone.

"That is?"

"I think I found someone you can speak with, someone to help with the first clue."


	7. Chapter 6 - Darkest Before the Dawn

"She lives in Magnolia." Tamaki explained, his voice slicing through the silence. He had paused for suspense, almost irritating Mizaki enough to the point where she was going to hit him if he didn't elaborate further. "She is a Solid Script mage in Fairy Tail."

Mizaki nodded, the town and guild ringing familiar to her. She remembered going on a small job in Magnolia, and her guild master - Anri – complaining over and over again about "fairies". She assumed Anri was referring to the popular guild 'Fairy Tail'.

"So what's this chick's name?" Mizaki asked, sinking back into the couch.

"Levy McGarden." Tamaki answered flatly, before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Mizaki watched him stride away, her eyebrow raised suspiciously. She listened to his voice echoing through the door frame, becoming drowned out by the running tap. "She is very bright, and we are pretty close friends. I haven't visited her in a little while, so it'll be a nice meeting. I've already sent her a letter, she should respond soon."

Mizaki shrugged, not expecting much from the seemingly hated 'fairy'. She picked at her finger nails, realising that before she had join Black Phoenix, she had no idea what a guild was. She didn't even know that one of the most popular guilds in Fiore is Fairy Tail, and that she didn't even care to research anything outside of her humble little log cabin. The Elemental mage was isolated her whole life. With acres of forest and a cozy home with her parents, she never thought she needed to venture further. She has always been interested in adventure, and journeying for the Fifth Element, yet she didn't step foot out of her property until she was sixteen years old.

Tamaki walked back into the living room, one steaming mug clutched in each hand. He flashed a stunning smile, his glowing eyes reflecting off the moonlight pouring through the window. Mizaki could understand that he was a model just by looking at him, but to also discover he was some kind of genius was refreshing. He sat next to her, placing her mug on the coffee table and sipping out of his own. Mizaki leaned over; picking up what she assumed was tea, and blowing on the steam. She watched as the hot gas swirled and danced overtop of her drink. Her eyelids felt heavy, even though she had slept all day.

"Before we visit Levy, we have to attend a ball." Tamaki added casually, taking another sip of his tea. Mizaki froze, the drowsiness leaking from her body.

"What?! Who said _I'm _attending?!" Mizaki protested, cupping her mug in each hand for warmth. "And what the hell for?!"

Tamaki sighed quietly, placing his drink on the glass coffee table and staring at the fire place. Blazing orange flames danced on top of charred logs, giving off a rush of warmth throughout the beautiful apartment. "I'm required to attend this ball, and it's right on the way to Magnolia. If you're worried about attire, that's fine, I'll buy you a dress and a mask."

"I'm _not _going! I don't care about dresses or fancy parties. _You're _required to go, not me." Mizaki growled, taking a sip of her tea. She winced, the hot liquid burning her tongue.

"It could benefit you, Mizaki." Tamaki smirked, somehow amused by Mizaki's outburst. It pissed the girl off, causing her to snarl at the gorgeous male.

"How so?"

"We could possibly find some leads. Remember, these clues aren't your usual clues from some scavenger hunt. You're only given five, and each clue is fire, water, Earth, or air. From there you have to figure out what task you must achieve to find the next element. It's vague and that's what makes this journey so difficult, if you go to this ball you might be able to find an intense magical pull there." He explained his voice smooth and low.

"But you could say that about _anything. _It doesn't matter if it is a ball or a restaurant or a park, the next clue could be _anywhere_." Mizaki corrected, her tone irritated.

Tamaki only shrugged, scooting closer to Mizaki. "But isn't that the fun of it?" He purred, his lips curling into a small smirk. Mizaki felt her face turn hot, but she only narrowed her eyes at the boy, hoping her face wasn't as flushed as it felt.

"Fine."

Mizaki fidgeted with her thumbs, trying to drown out Tamaki's heated conversation on his phone. She stared out the train window, the autumn colours blending together like a piece of abstract art on a once blank canvas. She fogged up the glass with her hot breath, tracing her fingers along the moist fog. The train car was empty and silent as she drew small pictures on the window, hoping she wouldn't encounter another strange man. She slumped back in her comfortable seat, tugging on the bottom of her black hoodie, which was soft and wafting a soapy smell. She quietly thanked Tamaki for washing her only set of clothes.

"I'm on my way, I brought my guest, and everything will be fine. Please, Felix, stop fretting!" Tamaki reassured into the phone. The name 'Felix' seemed to come up a lot in his phone calls, convincing Mizaki that it's the only person Tamaki talks to.

"Oi, Tamaki." Mizaki called, staring at the blond boy across from her. He glanced at her, before directing his attention back at Felix.

"Wait, what?! _Already?_ Get her out of the tabloids, she won't be happy." Tamaki hissed through the phone, angrily tugging out his feathery, blond hair.

Mizaki waited impatiently for Tamaki to finish his conversation. While he was talking, she decided to recollect her thoughts of what had happened the other morning. When she had been in her old home post-destruction, and even though her friends knew barely anything about her past, they were all gathered there. Why did Ignis do that to her? Was it meant to be a hint for the task she must do? Even so, it seemed cruel, and even a day later she cannot shake the feeling that all of her friends are dead.

With the gruesome, repetitive chants echoing once again through her thoughts, Mizaki drifted off to a deep sleep.

_"It's always darkest before the dawn..." _

_ Mizaki lay in a long field of red roses, their thorns digging into her bare skin. She wore no clothes, yet she doesn't feel the chill of the crisp night. The Elemental mage was staring into the crystal sky, her eyes tracing the different constellations. Each star shone brighter than the next, making her pale skin glow like the full moon overhead. The rose petals framed her body, tickling her sides. _

_ Her blood-red lips curled into a grin as a chilled wind blew across her body, causing goose bumps to creep up her legs. She let out a quiet whisper, shutting her eyes as the red roses brushed against her hips. "But he, who dares not grasp the thorn, will never crave the rose." Mizaki quoted, lifting up her hand and pressing her index finger to her smooth lips. The deep scarlet smudged against her finger, catching Mizaki's attention. What she thought was lipstick is actually blood, blood that has only dyed her lips, and has not dared to taint her sparkling skin._

_ "Was I chosen?" Mizaki asked the moon. It only glowed brighter in response, causing Mizaki's skin to shimmer brighter. "I was given the name Rose. The name Rose was given to I. I am the one who chooses to make something out of it, may it be the first, middle or last." _

_ Mizaki licked her soft lips, tasting the sweet blood on her tongue. She opened her mouth, inhaling deeply. The rich scent of the roses resembled that of blood, which was oddly arousing to Mizaki. "These roses are red, growing naturally in a large field. I, who lay in the middle, am insignificant, only an accessory in a much bigger story," Mizaki whispered. Without sitting up, she plucked one of the roses from the ground, pressing the thorns to her chest. She winces as blood trickled down her stomach, curving and dripping off her waist. "But what if I, who lay in the middle, am the main character of a small story. What if these roses began as white as the moon above and the important girl had painted each petal with the blood of her many enemies." _

_ "Indeed so." Mizaki purred, responding to her own analysis. "It seems 'Rose' was not given, but thrust upon her." _

Mizaki gasped, waking up in a cold sweat. Her clothes stuck to her body as she frantically patted down her whole body. Her vision fell upon the darkness, only the red glow of the 'EXIT' sign seemed to illuminate the train car. She turned her attention in front of her, staring at a sleeping young man, his golden hair fallen softly over his sleeping eyes. His chest rose and fell with every breath, slicing the silence that settled over the room.

Mizaki pressed her hands over her chest, feeling her beating heart. Its rate quickened, the loud '_thud, thud, thud' _pounding inside her head. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to blind out the black spots circling her vision. She tried to piece her dream back together, though it seemed almost completely forgotten once she had woken up. Mizaki cursed under her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow-line.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked aloud, expecting an answer that never came. Only the quiet breathing from Tamaki responded, angering Mizaki even further. Everything seemed to anger Mizaki lately; she felt that strange things kept happening inside of her head whenever Tamaki was around. She knew it wasn't his fault, but blaming someone other than herself seemed like the best option. She still has no idea what she did when she was with him two years ago, and what they had discovered. She isn't even positive Tamaki knows about 'Rose' or her memory loss. Well, he apparently knows more than even _she _does about her memory loss.

Mizaki continued to ponder in her thoughts until the Sun came up. It lit the sky with pinks and oranges, setting ablaze to the stars and moon. She watched out the window as the orange orb illuminated the ocean in front of it. The water mimicked the colourful sky, sparkling against the Sun's light. The occasional tree blocked her vision of the beautiful scene for a split second.

Tamaki stirred awake, his eyes drooping as he shook out his short hair. He brushed it over one eye, smiling across at Mizaki. Mizaki only growled, she wasn't able to get any sleep after she had woken from the dream she still couldn't remember.

"It's always darkest before the dawn" Tamaki quoted suddenly, cutting the silence between the two. Mizaki snapped her head away from the window, now staring at Tamaki with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You said that while sleeping. I had just ended my call and you muttered that in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" Tamaki explained, leaning in intently. Mizaki only shrugged, irritated by his curiosity.

"It doesn't really matter." Mizaki started, yawning. "I just want to know if we are there yet."

"Should be another half hour. When we arrive, we have to visit my good friend; he has our outfits for the masquerade." Tamaki sat back in his chair, turning his head and staring out the window. The light from the rising Sun sparkled in his emerald eyes. "It's a beautiful quote, you know."

"What is?"

"'It's always darkest before the dawn' where did you hear that?" Tamaki directed his attention back at Mizaki, staring into her eyes. She didn't know how to answer the question, mostly because she had never heard nor said those words before. The quote was familiar though, or maybe just the meaning behind it.

"I don't know, Tamaki. Could you shut it for a bit?" Mizaki snarled, pulling her hood over her eyes.

Another half hour of silence settled over the partners, until the train finally came to a halt. Mizaki sighed in relief as one of the workers came to their seats, assisting with their bags. Though they only brought a backpack each, the man was eager to be of help. Mizaki stood up from her seat, groaning as she did so. She stretched her whole body, letting out a loud yawn. The Elemental mage narrowed her eyes as the worker grabbed her backpack, staring confused at the staff strapped to its back. She took a single step, yanking her bag from his grasp. Tamaki gave the worker an apologetic smile and nod, before taking his bag.

Mizaki slung her backpack over her shoulder and waltzed off the train, the cold morning breeze hitting her like a ton of bricks. She zipped up her hoodie, glancing around in the empty train station, completely abandoned. "You must have a fetish for creepy places." Mizaki smirked, turning her head slightly to face Tamaki.

"This is just the outskirts, the city is beautiful." Tamaki answered, catching up to Mizaki.

"Where are we again?"

"You don't like to listen, do you?" Tamaki chuckled, running his fingers through his tussled hair. "We're in Dawn City; it's fairly far from Magnolia. We will have to take a ferry to the other side of Fiore."

Mizaki groaned, placing her hands on the back of her head. "A ferry? No train tracks going cross country?"

"Nope, a ferry is the quickest way. Now stop complaining, we have to go meet Felix and get our outfits." Tamaki informed, heading towards the empty road now painted with light.

Mizaki followed suit, groaning loudly. She had forgotten about the masquerade, and about how much she _didn't _want to attend. The free food felt like the only up-side to the occasion, but that was hardly enough for Mizaki to get excited. She absolutely _despises _dresses and fancy parties, she feels constricted in the clothing. Mizaki was born to fight, to compete and come out as number one, no matter what. When wearing a dress or skirt, she felt expected to be a lady, or like some doll that couldn't move. It was strange, but Mizaki fit that description well.

Mizaki plopped onto the dry ground, some dust clouding up. She squinted, noticing a black car beginning to speed down the road. It got closer and closer, turning from a speck to a full on limousine. She glanced up at Tamaki, who was smirking to himself, as if he knew she was impressed. The long, black vehicle rode up in style, skidding to a stop in front of Tamaki. He stood with a slight slouch, his hands shoved into his pockets. The car glinted off the almost completely risen sun, causing Mizaki to cover her eyes with her forearm. She hissed, getting to her feet. "Thank god we don't have to walk to Dumb City." Mizaki smirked excitedly, eagerly walking towards the car.

"_Dawn _City" Tamaki corrected "You really think I would walk? I have connections, Mizaki." He added, heading to the other side of the car. He pulled the handle, opening the door for Mizaki. She leaped inside, squirming across the leather seats.

"The beginning of my adventure, finally." Mizaki muttered.


	8. Chapter 7 - Teresa's Boutique

Mizaki squirmed on the leather seats, her gaze gliding across the blue, neon lights lining the interior of the limo. The windows were perfectly black, giving off the impression that it was night time, when in reality the sun had finally risen. Mizaki bobbed her head to the classic rock music, just as her eyes caught a bottle of champagne nudged in a bucket filled with ice. It stood beside the glowing blue door, glinting and shimming in the light. She watched some of the condensation roll off the bottle, before leaning over and grabbing it. She adjusted her grip on the cold, wet glass, flashing a small smirk at Tamaki. He grinned back at her, his eyes sparkling with the blue lighting.

"Care for a glass?" Tamaki asked, turning to her with two champagne glasses in each hand.

"Glass? Who the hell do you think I am?" Mizaki smirked, popping off the cork. White mist omitted from the top of the bottle, before Mizaki pressed her lips against it. The cold, bubbly liquid was satisfying as it ran down her throat like sweet sap.

"Such a lady." Tamaki chuckled sarcastically. He didn't bother taking the bottle from Mizaki's grasp, only watching her chug half of the bubbly substance.

Mizaki lowered the bottle, letting out a loud burp. She sighed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She stretched out her arms, yawning obnoxiously before the car came to a halt. Mizaki let her arms fall the leather seats, listening to the hum of the engine suddenly cease. She glanced over at Tamaki, who was now flicking the black sunglasses from the top of his head down onto the bridge of his nose. He turned, pushing open the door with a small click. Mizaki did the same, a little hurt that she had to get out of the luxurious vehicle.

Mizaki's black combat boots stomped against the cement, before her body slid out of the door. The sounds of the city filled her ears: honking of cars, yelling and cursing, and the occasional singer on the street. Mizaki bobbed her head, having not been in a big city for a long time. She coughed at the condensed, smoggy air around her. The Elemental mage adjusted her backpack over her shoulder, shielding her eyes from the morning sun. Though the sun was shining brightly in her vision, it cast no heat over the city. She hugged her sides, finding warmth in her black leather jacket.

Mizaki raced around the car, meeting Tamaki on the other side. She took in a deep breath, her gaze falling onto the beautifully decorated shop in front of her. It was large, yet attached to two other building on either side. It lay in the middle of a laundry mat and an apartment building. The honks and bustle of traffic went on behind Mizaki, while people pushed past her on the side walk. Men and woman in business suits with brief cases rushed around, a few people walking dogs would trail behind. Everyone looked like they needed to be somewhere, though a few seemed to enter the shop Tamaki was staring at.

Aside from the crowds and cars, the fairly large store sat stunningly in the mix. It was painted a shiny gold, sparkling in the morning sun. Plastered swirls framed the double glass doors, with more gold writing in italics, mimicking the white sign hanging on top of the display window. The large pane of glass revealed three manikins in different poses, wearing various and expensive-looking dresses. The sign was striped black and white, with soft pink writing that seemed to blend perfectly with the paint-job. It read: _Teresa's Boutique_

Tamaki took a step forward, the crowd seemed to bend and mold out of his path. A few people stopped, letting the beautiful man through. Mizaki followed suit, but was soon consumed into the large, busy crowd. She scoffed, pushing people out of the way so she could catch up with the model. One man bumped her to the side, causing her to curse out and shoved him backwards. Before Mizaki could start a full-out brawl, Tamaki gripped her shirt and threw her into the fancy shop.

She stumbled a few steps, before standing in her usual, intimidating stance. Her eyes lingered along the soft pink and white striped walls, lined with black, lacy designed frames. Inside the frames, held black-and-white drawings of famous designer's works, at least that's what Mizaki assumed. She stared in awe at the dangling, diamond chandelier. A few dresses and tux's lined the walls, held on mannequins. They held separate styles, some puffy like a pastry, and others slim and flattering. She wondered where they rest of the dresses were held, seeing that there was only a large mirror and a pure white, circular platform in front of it.

Mizaki was snapped out of her trance when a high pitched squeal rang out from her left, where the paying counter lay. "Tamaki~i~i!" A man dressed to the nines ran out with his arms open, a large grin on his face. Tamaki waved, taking his glasses off his face and placing them in the neckline of his red, v-neck shirt. He adjusted his brown jacket, before wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

The man stood with a slight sass, his arms crossed once released from around Tamaki's waist. His happy expression dropped to that of one serious and angry. He tapped his foot impatiently, his steel-toed, shiny dress shoes heard against the marble floor. He pushed up his full framed glasses, the lens' glinting and revealing his fierce, blue eyes. "I'm not happy, Tamaki! Do you have any idea how angry I've been! You have been turning down _every _job I throw at you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Felix." Tamaki sighed, removing his brown jacket. A woman dressed in a tight pencil skirt and black blazer politely took the article of clothing, before scurrying away from wherever she came from.

"Don't you dare give me that sarcasm, Honey." Felix snapped, flattening his jet-black hair. He straightened his black tie, which sat nicely on his lilac dress shirt. Mizaki noticed how dainty the man seemed, though he carried himself with lots of sass and authority. The Elemental mage cupped her mouth, stifling a laugh at the man's angry expression towards Tamaki. Felix quickly diverted his glare, now directing it at Mizaki. His expression softened, before he strutted in front of the girl. He looked up at Mizaki, examining her like she was a precious jewel. "And you must be Marty!"

"Mizaki." She corrected. He only waved her off, giving her a quick wink.

"I like that name better anyway! It's so nice to meet the woman that has been occupying my little Tamaki's time." Felix spat the last part with a slicing tone. Mizaki could see in her peripheral vision that Tamaki had cringed. Felix took a step back, stroking his trimmed goatee. He eyed the two, before clasping his hands together. "Now I can't even imagine the nasty things you two do together, but this girl has a lot of bruises. Tamaki, maybe you should be a little gentler."

Mizaki's face went bright red as the words left Felix's lips. She glanced over at Tamaki, who seemed to have the exact shade on his cheeks as well. Mizaki crossed her arms, fumbling on her own words. "No! We don't – I mean – I wouldn't" Mizaki averted her eyes, ripping them away from Felix's wide smirk.

"We are partners, purely professional." Tamaki explained, though his voice had a slight quaver. "I'm helping an old friend. Please, don't be so rude in front of our guest."

"I'm just having a little bit of fun, Tam-Tam." Felix smirked, eyeing Mizaki up and down. "She is rather beautiful, so if you haven't made a move, you must be gay."

Mizaki could suddenly feel someone's presence directly behind her. On instinct, she whirled around, ripping her Staff from its place on her backpack. She met the eyes of a tall, lean woman, with a bored expression planted on her face. Yellow measuring tape was hanging from around her neck, and half-framed glasses sat on her nose. She shook her head, sighing under her breath as she fixed her brown hair, pulled back in a tight bun. She couldn't be any older than thirty, yet her wrinkles were slightly visible. "This won't do." Is all she could muster up before reaching out and groping Mizaki's butt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mizaki yelped. Blazing flames circling around the end of her Staff. She was about to whack the pervert upside the head with it, until the woman released her grip on Mizaki's bottom. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Your butt is firm, and you have very visible curves. A tight, long dress will do. A floor length would be best, since you are just as tall as I am." The woman explained, taking the measuring tape from around her neck.

"This is Teresa, the shop owner and dress expertise." Felix introduced, circling around Mizaki to stand beside Teresa. He gestured to the woman, standing with perfect posture and her nose stuck up in the air. "She will be doing your fitting, since we don't have your sizes."

"Not only a fitting, darling." Teresa interrupted, pointing at Mizaki. "She needs a full out makeover. Do you see her split ends? And those bags under her dreary eyes? And her skin! So rough and dirty."

"Felix, Teresa, that isn't very nice." Tamaki sighed, placing one arm over Mizaki's shoulders. "Mizaki is very beautiful, maybe you should start with that."

Mizaki had not a clue what to say. She felt awkward and out of place, though she usually walked in everywhere with confidence, like she owned the whole world. Somehow, being surrounded by these fashion experts, she felt condescended by them. Mizaki tugged at the bottom of her hair, finally able to speak up. "Please don't randomly grab my ass again, alright? Also, I don't _need _a makeover, just throw me in a dress and I'm fine."

This sent a flurry of gasps to ring out back and forth between Felix and Teresa. The once bored woman seemed stormed with emotions, both shock and pity as she shot looks at the shorter man. She shook her head, seeming to be her trademark, and took a giant step forward. She was practically kissing Mizaki, standing so close to her face that she could barely breathe. "You need work, lots of it. I'm just the person to help. I will do clothing, Felix will do cosmetics."

After about an hour of agonizing facials, and insults thrown back and forth between Mizaki and Teresa, Mizaki was finally able to sit down. A black robe fell around her, as she sat on a leather chair staring at her reflection. Felix was brushing out Mizaki's long, black hair, a pair of scissors clutched in one of his hands. He tugged on the end, glancing over at Tamaki, who was sitting in the same attire as Mizaki. He sat straight, staring into the mirror as Teresa fluffed his golden locks with her fingers.

Mizaki's hair was sprayed with a bit of water, causing her to flinch from the mist on the back of her neck. She bit her lip, staring at her radiant face in the mirror. The facial did seem to make a difference, and even without any makeup she looked like she was _glowing. _Mizaki was tired though, and only after an hour she wanted everything to be over with. She felt as if she was going to fall asleep, but a familiar town sparked her attention.

"Hear about the bustle in Quercu, Tam-Tam?" Felix asked, combing through Mizaki's knotted hair. Mizaki knew exactly what town he was talking about, though she doesn't know the exact location.

"No, I haven't" Tamaki replied, his tone snapping to serious, almost irritated.

Mizaki scratched her forearm nervously underneath the hair-dressers sheet she was wearing. The name of the town made her uneasy as she thought of all the strange happenings there. When Mizaki decided to retrieve her journal she had left there before she lost her memories, she was brutally beaten by a group of men and dragged to a shack near the forest. Mizaki had a dream of her journal, and that was the only reason she lead herself to the town. After being kidnapped, the sadistic man she remembers so well accused her of being 'Rose'. That was the first time Mizaki had ever heard the name, or that there was apparently some person named 'Rose' that looked like Mizaki. Ever since then, she has been curious of Rose, but also very afraid. The time frames of Rose's disappearance match the time Mizaki lost her memories. She also doesn't remember any of last year, meaning she could possibly be this hated 'Rose'. With all the fear and loathe of the name, she also doesn't know much about the supposed criminal.

"Well, apparently there has been some suspicion that Rose is back in town. People have reported spotting, but are not for sure. It was also a little while ago. She could be _anywhere_." Felix added the last word like a warning. His voice hissed, so it was only loud enough for Tamaki and Mizaki to hear.

"No, Felix." Tamaki responded. Mizaki was confused at the response; it seemed out of place and _wrong_. Why did Tamaki say 'no' to Felix when there was nothing to say 'no' to?

"What is exactly going on in Quercu?" Mizaki asked, cringing at the memories the town brought back.

"Honey, you don't know?" Felix asked, completely surprised. The response was followed by Tamaki clearing his throat, flicking his eyes in Felix's direction. "Well, Quercu is a very ancient town, but it is often overlooked because it is so small – not even on the map! Anyway, it has the highest rate of Elemental mages because the town was founded by the five goddess's blah blah blah! At the beginning of last year, a serial killer started murdering Elemental mages left and right, taking their power for her own."

Tamaki cut Felix off, "That's enough, Felix. Let's not scare Mizaki with some stupid ghost story."

"Tam-Tam, you're no fun." Felix pouted, continuing to cut Mizaki's hair. "Tamaki used to be very interested in the subject."

Tamaki shot straight up, slamming his hands on the vanity in front of him. The bottles shook, a few cans of hairspray clattering to the ground. The young man glared at Felix with such intensity that it even intimidated Mizaki. She bit her lip, feeling the tension settle over the room. Tamaki's heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the silent salon, behind the dress shop. He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes further at Felix. "We don't _speak _of that. Ever."


	9. Chapter 8 - The Masquerade

Just as quickly as Tamaki's outburst had started, it ended. He sat back down silently, letting the tension remain the exact same. It was suffocating, only the tick of the clock could be heard. Felix only averted his eyes, continuing to trim the ends of Mizaki's black hair. Her curiosity couldn't sit still, but she was able to keep her mouth shut for the time being. Though the suspicious code Felix and Tamaki seemed to be using made her uneasy. Very uneasy.

Mizaki flinched as Felix painted on a glossy red lipstick. The makeup was cold and sticky against her lips, making her cringe. She attempted to scratch her head, but was slapped away by Teresa, protecting the up-do. Mizaki's jet-black hair was tightly pinned up; the first layer braided and circled around her head. Sparkling diamond clips held it together, while the other layers of her thick hair fell in curly locks on her breasts. Her hair sparkled and shined in the florescent light of the salon, located just behind Teresa's Boutique. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt beautiful.

Mizaki has never cared about her looks; she mostly cared about anything combat-ready and dark. Yet, her hair curly and half done up, seemed amazing. She loved the feeling, though having multiple things stuck in her face irritated the great feeling she had before.

"You have such natural beauty, Mizzy!" Felix squealed, finishing on her plump lips. She rubbed them together, feeling the sticky substance smear across her mouth. She cringed at the nickname, unsure of how Felix had picked up on it.

"And an amazing body, you must work out a lot?" Teresa asked, sliding her arms underneath Mizaki's. She ran her hands along the girl's chest and stomach, intrigued. Mizaki's face turned bright red, and she swung her head back, ramming it into Teresa's.

"The fuck!? I told you not to touch me like that!" Mizaki growled, wincing at the newfound pain in her skull.

Felix yelped, gripping the back of Mizaki's head so her eyes met his. "Don't mess up your hair! We still have four hours until the masquerade!"

Mizaki sat through the rest of the makeup, occasionally making small remarks about Teresa's perverted behaviour, followed by Felix's ever-famous squeal. Tamaki was not in sight; apparently he was being groomed and dressed by another team. Mizaki was still worried about the boy, her thoughts lingering around his sudden outburst from before.

She stood in a dressing room, staring at her body in a full-sized mirror. She hugged her curves, before wrapping her arms around her body. She turned around; spotting her large, black tattoo's covering her bare skin. Though her fire insignia, and the vines wrapping around it, were perfectly red – just as Tamaki had said. Her tattoos were usually black, unless she was using "Elemental Force" or absorbing a power from one of the elements. Even then, her tattoos would return back to normal. The permanent red was staying, as if it has been that colour since the beginning.

"Those are lovely." Teresa commented, walking into the change room. Mizaki covered her bare chest, though she was still wearing her black underwear. Teresa waved her off, walking being Mizaki and placing one hand on each of the Elemental mage's shoulders. "We're both girls here."

"I know, I just..." Mizaki shrugged, dropping her hands and staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't realise how many scrapes and scars scattered her body until she stopped and examined them. Teresa seemed to notice as well.

"You love combat, don't you?"

"Yeah, fighting is all I'm good at" Mizaki began, thinking of the length of her tattoos "My tattoos grow every time I gain power. I _love _gaining power."

"I have just the dress, Mizaki." Teresa smiled, before disappearing behind the velvet curtain of the change room.

She arrived with bold red fabric slung over her forearm, its long slowing skirt caressing the floor underneath her. Teresa wore a wide, bright smile as she gripped the red dress, holding it high above her head. It unfolded, revealing a long, sleek, slimming dress. It was strapless, with a slight sweet-heart neckline and a sparkling band running underneath the breast. The small bejewels forming a swirling type pattern, and glimmered underneath the bright lights of the change room. Mizaki's eyes searched the beautiful dress, noticing the front of it seemed to be much shorter than the back. The skirt had a see-through layer, overlapping a solid red layer. It opened in the front as a short skirt, and soon fell until it was floor-length. The edges leading up to the lengthen skirt were waving and framing where Mizaki's long legs would go, like a waterfall off a smooth cliff. Teresa turned the dress around, to reveal a completely open back, which would stop just before Mizaki's butt. Perfect for her tattoos.

Teresa peaked her head out from behind the dress, still smiling. "Beautiful, isn't it? I thought the colour would look good on you, and the sparkles match the ones in your braid. Now try it on! The ball is in one hour!"

Mizaki's eyes searched around the large venue, following the trails of lights sparkling into the night sky. Music pumped loudly from the large mansion, and could be heard from the heart of the city. Now away from all the bright lights and buildings, Mizaki didn't realise how dark it had become.

She took a step forward, but was stopped by Tamaki. He gave her a small smile, intertwining his arm in hers. Her face tinted a rosy pink and she continued to walk, stumbling slightly in the diamond high heels on her feet. She cursed under her breath, longingly looking back at the limousine, which held her Staff. She wished she could take it with her, but Felix was very brute and angry when she had attempted it. Maybe he was right; today Mizaki should feel like a princess, without trying to fight.

The long back of her dress blew back in the breeze, waving around like a dancing flame. Mizaki's red lips curled into a small smile, but soon dropped as a great flash of light burst out in front of her. She covered her eyes, wincing at the blinding light. When she lowered her arm and her vision spotted back to normal, she was faced with a crowd of men and woman, giant camera's clutched in their hands. They kept yelling over top of each other, between even more flashes of light.

"Tamaki! Is this the new girl in the tabloids?"

"Tamaki! What's her name?!"

"Are you two _really _having a baby together?!"

Mizaki growled under her breath at the useless yelling. She was tugged forward by Tamaki, who gave her a reassuring smile and took her by the hand. He pushed past the crowd, directing Mizaki towards the large mansion. She hadn't had a good look at it from the bright lights, but her ears were filled with laughter, pounding music and yelling. Her stomach flipped as she felt someone grab the end of her dress, but Felix's yells seemed to make the touching stop. "This is a Teresa _original! _How dare you try and taint my beautiful princess with your filthy paws!"

Mizaki smiled back at Felix, who was now sassing out the greedy paparazzi around the entrance. With her arm still hooked around Tamaki's, Mizaki stepped up the stone stairs, her shadow growing larger as the bright lights closed in. Mizaki's eyes searched around the large columns greeting them at the wide open double doors. Potted plants stood as tall as the doormen awaiting their arrival. They bowed, their funny hats glinting with the shining lights. Mizaki took one last look at the scattered stars in the night sky before stepping into the large ballroom.

People danced like crazy, in elegant dazzling dresses. Men would swing their partners around in circles; their tux's ironed and straightened out. The walls shone in different colours as the lights changed, and a large DJ's table was set at one end of the ballroom, while a string quartet stood together on the other. Mizaki assumed the music changed genres throughout the night, but the dancing never stopped. The beautiful colours of everyone's attire were reflected on the giant diamond chandelier about them, with a stunning mural painted on the golden ceiling. Arches lined the walls, as well as a grand stair case slowly widening as it made it to the ballroom floor. Lights hung from above it, illuminating each white, shiny step. Waiters walked through the crowds with platters high above their heads, champagne bubbling atop it. Mizaki's gaze fell onto the giant buffet table, with hundreds of different entree's she has never even seen before. A juicy turkey sat out in the open around the array of food.

Mizaki looked up at Tamaki, who had secured the mask on his face. He looked down at her, the golden glitter of his mask glinting in the spotlights. His mask curled at either side, and was a shining gold, lined with sparkling, golden glitter. A few blitzed swirls of glitter also lined the mask. It mimicked Mizaki's exactly, except hers was completely silver. Teresa had said it would define her pale skin, which 'shines like the silver moon'. Mizaki carefully tied her own mask, her vision now framed slightly with sparkles. Tamaki's green eyes squinted happily as he smiled.

"You look absolutely radiant, Mizaki." He smiled, holding her close.

"You look pretty savvy yourself, Tam-Tam" Mizaki smirked as she used his nickname Felix had said. Tamaki lead her into the crowd, though she was a little frightened at all the dancers. She could see their colourful masks, some hiding only half their face. It was a tad creepy, but an experience none the less. Mizaki glanced over at an arch, leading into another large room filled with white-clothed tables and chairs.

"The quartet will start soon, care to dance?" Tamaki offered bowing and taking her hand. He kissed it softly, causing Mizaki to pull away.

"No one said I had to _dance" _Mizaki growled angrily.

Tamaki only chuckled, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Mizaki glanced behind her to see Felix, chatting it up with another man. His black tux almost matched the other man's, but their masks were very different. The man also had a white rose tucked in his coat pocket, which blended nicely. The loud music seemed to die down and the crowd slowed, a few people shifting closer together as the quartet lifted their instruments. Mizaki shook her head, having never danced before, and never _desired _to dance before. No matter how much she struggled, Tamaki pulled her close, holding her hand out. He rested his other warm hand on her hip, and she awkwardly placed one on his shoulder.

"Mizaki, do you know how to dance?" Tamaki asked, straightening his back. Mizaki stared at the ground, her face mimicking the colour of her dress. She shrugged, trying to shake the question off.

"Does it matter?" Mizaki muttered stubbornly, just as the music began to play. The melody swept through the crowd as many people began to dance around in circles with their partners. Mizaki spotted Felix, who was dancing with the same man he was talking to before. She smiled a little, suddenly longing for Chisio.

"A little bit when you're, you know, dancing." Tamaki chuckled. He pushed his hand against the small of her back, causing her to straighten from her natural slouch. "Elbows up, rest this one on top of mine." He gestured to his right arm, which was holding up her elbow. Mizaki nodded, cursing under her breath as he began to sway her around. "One, two, and three..." He counted, directing Mizaki with his voice.

She stepped on his toe, her cheeks flushing. She continued to awkwardly stumble around in her sparkling heels, focusing on the bold red nail polish painted on her toe nails. She counted in her head, straightening as the music sped up. The tune became quick, bouncing around the crowd of dancing people. Mizaki felt everyone inch away from her and Tamaki, leaving them room on the dance floor. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but was soon caught off track when Tamaki spun her towards him. She raveled herself in his arms, the fiery skirt of her dress spouting around her. The spinning stopped, and her arms were crossed over her chest, her hands still intertwined with Tamaki's. Her back was pressed against his front until her spun her again, causing her to trip on her heels. She stopped abruptly at the length of their two arms, and her gaze focused on the décor.

Large vases of white roses lined every surface of the large ballroom. It defined the golden ceiling and cream coloured walls, adding a touch of elegance to the room. Mizaki couldn't focus on the many potted roses until she was spinning once again. This time, Mizaki was trying hard to stay on her feet as she was spun over and over underneath Tamaki's arm. As she spun, she watched the other partners do the very same. Her vision shook, and she finally focused on one man, spinning his own partner. He wore a pure white mask, with almost completely black eyes underneath.

Mizaki was spun once again, but the image of the man's cold expression was locked in her mind. She was pulled close to Tamaki as he cupped her hand once again. They swept around the floor, taking steps back and forth, left and right. Mizaki glanced nervously around the room, still unsure of why there was an odd distance between them and the rest of the guests.

A man and woman twirled around and around together, and when they settled Mizaki noticed white roses clipped to their clothing. The man had one tucked in his tux pocket – just as Felix's dancing partner had – and the woman wore it with a few leaves and ribbons. It clipped like a corsage over her left breast. Mizaki was unnerved; the odd white roses seemed to line the room. Mizaki hadn't noticed it before, ever piece of décor had something to do with the flower. She stepped on Tamaki's foot once again, though she was too distracted by the white roses.

"Tamaki, have you noticed anything weird?" Mizaki asked, barely moving.

"Well, now that you mention it." Tamaki flung Mizaki out again, so their arms were outstretched. She rolled back up his arm, so her back was pressed against his front. He brought his lips close to her ear, swaying to each side. "I didn't get the white rose memo."

Mizaki twirled around, facing Tamaki. She looked over his shoulder, noticing a few people _without _white roses. Her head spun, she was confused and afraid for some reason. The way the room was decorated so beautifully with white roses, and almost all the guests wore them, made her feel anxious. She flicked her gaze around the crowd, the music speeding up as her heart rate did. _What does this mean? _She thought.

The music suddenly stopped, fading out into the loud chatting of the room. Mizaki sighed, wiping her brow. _It's probably nothing_. Her optimistic thoughts came to a quick end when Felix walked up beside Tamaki; a middle aged woman clung onto one of his arms. She wore pure white fur over her shoulders, and dangling diamond earrings. She shot Mizaki a cold glare, matching the icy colour of her long, elegant dress.

"Tamaki, this is Madam Belle, she is one of our agency's valued investors." Felix couldn't stress the sentence more than he just did. The woman stuck her nose in the air, giving a condescending glare to Mizaki. Mizaki rolled her eyes, realising how polar opposite the two were.

"It's very nice to meet you." Tamaki bowed, taking her gloved hand and softly kissing it. He had already placed his mask on his forehead, meeting her eyes. "Would you care to dance?"

Mizaki shot a hateful glare at Tamaki, her anxiety from before hitting her like a freight train. "Tamaki, you were dancing with me." The sentence came out slightly whiney, and Mizaki quickly retreated.

"Please Mizaki" He chuckled, before leaning down to ear level and whispering, "She is very important, let me be."

Tamaki walked away, escorting the older woman to an empty spot on the dance floor. Mizaki fiddled with her thumbs, still standing in the middle of the ballroom. Many people gave her strange looks as they passed by, some even smirking. They all wore the same white rose.

Mizaki felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, facing the man from before. His white mask was plain yet intense, and even blinded Mizaki under the bright lights. He bowed to her, taking her pale hand and kissing it softly. She only rolled her eyes, yet her heart pounded. The man greeted her with a warm smile, though it edged on a grin. She pulled her hand away just as he stepped closer. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"I actually..." Mizaki pointed towards the buffet table. Once the music had started though, the man forcefully grabbed her, pulling her close. She struggled against his grip; he didn't look strong at all. The looks meant nothing as she struggled to no avail, spinning around and around against the stranger. He cackled under his breath, looking into her eyes. Her eyes widened at the white rose in his pocket, though it didn't surprise her too much.

What did surprise Mizaki is where she was dancing. The space that the crowd had moved away from when Tamaki and she were dancing, and now where she was being forcefully twirled with a masked man. In the exact center of the room.

Engraved into the floor.

A white rose.


	10. Chapter 9 - Flaming Roses

Mizaki was awe-struck as she stared at the large white rose in the middle of the floor. It meant a lot more than the decorations, or the corsages. It meant that this wasn't just a place covered in white roses; it was a place _for _white roses.

Mizaki had no time to panic as she was pulled close to the man's chest. He swayed her back and forth, the twirling and tricks seeming to end. His sadistic grin never washed off his hidden face as they danced, flowing to the sound of the music. He pulled her even closer, and she felt her body flinch in disgust. He gave off a strong smell of roses, so potent it made her eyes water. She blinked her eyes as they stung from the flowery smell. The mysterious man had bent down slightly, so his hot breath tickled Mizaki's ears. She shuddered against him, hating the closeness of the complete stranger. He gave off bad vibes; _the whole room _gave off bad vibes.

"I'm very happy we are alone, Rose." He whispered in her ear. Mizaki's eyes grew wide as they danced. She held her breath, part of her knowing 'Rose' was the real cause of all this. Mizaki forcefully pushed the man away, stumbling back a few steps in her dazzling heels. She growled at him, crouching down and ripping each uncomfortable shoe off. They clattered against the marble flower, sliding and stopping near the ominous man's feet. He stared down at them, before raising his head with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you calling _Rose?!_" Mizaki screamed. The song had ended just as the words escaped her mouth. Everyone stopped dancing, pulling away from their partners to watch the scene unfold. Mizaki breathed heavily as her gaze jumped from person to person, almost everyone she saw had a white rose somewhere on their outfit. She bit her lip nervously, though fire seemed to rage in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to hurt them all.

The man slowly clapped, the noise echoing through the silent room. Mizaki didn't understand why the music hadn't started again, or why everyone was watching. Then again, she was standing in the middle of the ball room in bare feet, screaming at some man. He approached her slowly, and at that moment small chatter broke out around the crowd, almost _giggling_. They were mocking her, somehow.

"You are very good at causing a scene, aren't you?" He chuckled, gesturing to the large group of people. Mizaki wondered where Tamaki or Felix was, but she was too blinded by the hundreds of white roses that littered the room. "You're our guest of honour, Rose."

Everyone nodded in response, softly placing their right hand over their white roses. It was like a symbol, a _group_. Mizaki was far too confused to respond, she only growled at the masked man, her anger boiling. He slipped the white rose from his jacket pocket, walking close to the Elemental mage. He swiped it softly across her red lips, a slight amount of lipstick staining the pure petals.

Mizaki scrunched up her face in disgust, whipping her arm out to her side with an open palm. A few people in the same direction flinched, but nothing happened. The man laughed aloud, the crowd quickly joining in with him. Mizaki only smirked; waiting only a second longer until a long wooden stick came slicing through the air. It zoomed overhead, killing all laughter that filled the room before. It came to a slow stop in Mizaki's hand, her fingers curling around the familiar weapon. Mizaki spread her legs, crouching down in a fighting stance, her staff held in defense in front of her. The girl's eyes flamed with anger, her red lips curling into a grin.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Mizaki growled, ripping the mask from her face. At that moment, an exaggerated gasp rang out from the crowd. A few people turned their heads in every direction, looking for a body the voice belonged to. Mizaki wondered the same thing, until a few people were pushed aside by a short man, in a glittering black mask. His plump lips were twisted into a frown, and he came storming towards Mizaki.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The man yelled out. Mizaki groaned recognizing the short man dressed to perfection.

"Felix, please." Mizaki grumbled, but there was no steering Felix away from the scene now. The mysterious man had backed up, crossing his arms. He didn't object to Felix's sudden interruption, he seemed...intrigued.

"Excuse me, sir." Felix spat, now standing directly in front of the black-haired girl. She only scoffed, rolling her eyes as Felix pointed to the sparkling shoes on the floor. "I don't care about this stupid man and whatever he is saying. Did you just _throw _those shoes?! Do you understand how expensive they were?! And don't you _dare _think about fighting it that dress! It's an original! Teresa will _kill you!_" Mizaki bit her lip, flinching at every stressed word that came from Felix's mouth. He slid his mask up to the top of his head, revealing his angry eyes.

"And _you_!" Felix whipped around, facing the masked man. He pointed angrily at him, his stance sassy and intimidating. "What are you doing threatening my princess?! She is trying to have a nice time and you just ruined the whole party!"

The man chuckled, raising his hands in defense. "I'm sorry I disturbed you sir, but I suggest you step away from that woman, before you get hurt."

"Before _I _get hurt? Oh no, honey, you will be the one hurt when my foot is so far up your ass that it will peak out of your mouth!" Felix threatened, storming across the white rose in the middle of the ballroom. Mizaki squinted at the stranger, noticing he had a smirk across his snake-like lips. Mizaki's eyes widened, as her eyes caught an odd glisten on his palm. She lunged forward, trying to grab at Felix.

"FELIX NO!" Mizaki cried, just as a bright light shot from the man's palms, cracking and zigzagging towards Felix. Mizaki gasped, suddenly thrown backward into a large group of people as a thunderous boom rang out inside the room, shaking the chandelier above them. Everyone screamed, ducking as Mizaki hit her head hard against the marble floor. Her vision blurred, only the light from the cracking boom was seen. She rolled onto her side, squinting at the cracked ground where Felix was standing only moments before. Smoke blocked her vision, but she could just make out the offender, standing attentively in front of the singed ground. Mizaki shakily got to her feet, her ears ringing from the loud noise.

"Felix..." Mizaki trailed, off, searching around the room, the people who had screamed before were back to their feet, standing just as the man in front of her. They wore sickly grins, their white roses defined in Mizaki's gaze. She stared at the back spot in the middle of the white rose, where Felix _should've _been. "Felix?!" Mizaki screamed.

"It's adorable how you act like you care." A woman hissed from behind her. Mizaki whipped around, but everyone still wore the same expression. Mizaki narrowed her eyes, gripping her staff so hard her knuckles turned as white as the roses. She snarled, reaching down and ripping the long skirt so it was as short as the front. The stitches tore, until blazing red fabric was clutched in her hand. She barred her white teeth at the male, throwing the fabric to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to Felix?!" Mizaki screamed, her voice cracking in anger.

"I can't say. I don't know where he ran off to." He snickered, raising his hands over his head. A bright yellow magic circle formed on his palms, blinding Mizaki's vision. Lightening crackled from his hands, a powerful electric stick aiming straight for Mizaki's chest. She froze, her eyes widening at the electricity. The lightening terrified her, but in a split second, her staff was straight out in front of her, stopping it from making any contact. She skidded back a few steps, clear wind swirling in a dome in front of her. She pushed forward, dismissing the spell in one slice of her staff. She growled at the man, flames blazing at one end of the weapon.

The orange, yellow and reds danced at one end of her staff, growing as she gripped it tighter. She lunged forward, swinging it to the side, bashing the man's temple. The flames burned the side of his face, causing him to cry out in pain. He stumbled to the side, caressing the fresh blisters. Mizaki spun the staff quickly, blue aura collecting at one end. The flames raged on, whilst glowing blue water swished at the other end. Mizaki rolled the staff underneath her arm, pinning it onto her back and then returning back into her hands. Continuing to spin the weapon rapidly, it created a swirling blue and orange circle. The water swirled around the flames, coiling like a snake. Mizaki shoved her staff through the middle, creating it to ripple and shoot forward towards her opponent. The man looked up just in time to see the two-toned, glowing ring slicing through the air like a disc.

He held his hands up in front of his face, electricity snapping in sharp movements around them. They crashed into the spinning ring, causing a great light to blind Mizaki for a moment. The air became thick, every so often a crack of lightening zipping in the smoke. Mizaki coughed, squinting as the smoke cleared. She cursed under her breath to see both spells had disappeared, and the other mage unharmed. She expected the crowd within range of Mizaki's attack would've run for the hills by now, but they all stood in a fighting stance, their fists in front of their faces. A wave of magic circles formed underneath, above, or on each person's hands. They scowled at Mizaki, the array of colours distracting her. She only smirked, wiping her brow.

"Let's dance." Mizaki chuckled. Everyone grinned, flames forming on one woman's fists. Mizaki yelled aloud, spinning her staff. Just as a green aura mixed in with the flames on the one end of her weapon, a man screamed loudly.

"FIRE!" The voice cracked in fear. Everyone directed their attention towards the grand staircase, where the man came stumbling towards them. He tripped on his own feet, his clothes singed and skin blistered. He screamed over and over, the white rose half burnt in his breast pocket. "THE MANSION IS ON FIRE! I CAN'T PUT OUT THE FLAMES!"

The masked man in front of Mizaki whipped his head towards her, smiling. "I'd love to stay and chat but..." An explosion sounded from the top of the staircase, mushroom clouds of orange and red breaking every window in the room.

Everyone screamed, clumping together as they frantically tried to run away from the flames. A few people tripped, falling on top of each other then scrambling to their feet. Someone pushed Mizaki out of the way, stumbling and then slipping. Mizaki crashed to the ground, cursing as multiple heels and feet trampled over her. Tons of feet kicked her sides, her screams drowned out by the frantic mob. Mizaki curled up, desperately trying to defend herself from the crowd. The mysterious man from before was already long gone, and the ballroom was quickly emptying.

As people ran over the injured girl, thick black smoke filled the room. It danced high above Mizaki, taking over every inch of the large mansion. Mizaki scrambled to her feet, gripping her staff tightly as she watched the last of the mob squeeze through the door. Mizaki made a run for it, covering her mouth from the choking smoke. Just as she reached the door, a large column fell over, flames engulfing the long, thick wood. Mizaki fell backwards as it hit the ground, a show of sparks and raging flames licking the ground. Mizaki continued to cover her mouth, her eyes watering. The large column was blocking the door, giving her no chance of exiting through. She got to her feet, raising her staff in the air. She moved it in circular motions, awaiting the flames to be sucked into the wood. Yet nothing happened, the fire didn't even bend to her will. Mizaki was confused, but she didn't have time to try and figure it out.

Mizaki whipped around, facing the growing fire as it hugged every piece of furniture and creeped up the walls. She got to her hands and knees, crawling underneath to black smoke towards the grand staircase, skimming through possible exits in her head.

Suddenly, her mind wandered to Felix and Tamaki. Where had they gone? Tamaki was nowhere in sight after he had left to dance with that woman, and Felix had just _disappeared. _There was no doubt the enemy who accused her of being "Rose" was a lightening mage, but does his lightening have the power to make people disappear? It made no sense, where had Felix gone in that split second?

Mizaki stood up, her throat burning as she took in a breath of pure smoke. She held her breath, ripping another piece from her skirt to cover her mouth. She frantically searched the smoke, as pieces of the ceiling began to fall around her. When the chunks made contact with the marble floor, larger flames grew. The heat was unbearable, even with Mizaki's impressive heat resistance. Her skin burned, sweat breaking out and quickly evaporating in the thick smoke. She wiped tears from her eyes, the choking air stinging them to the point she could barely see. She glanced down, realising she was standing directly on the white rose.

Jingling sounded from above, muffled from the crackling and raging fire. Mizaki stared over head, her eyes widening in fear as the beautiful, giant chandelier came crashing towards her. She froze, the gems reflecting off the hot colours taking over the room. Mizaki jumped to the side, landing painfully on her side, surrounded by flames. The glass shattered across the floor, directly on the imprinted flower. Shards exploded in every direction, a few finding home in the female's legs. She winced at the pain, scarlet blood trickling down her sizzling, pale skin. Before Mizaki could react, a giant shard sliced through the air, stabbing straight into her right eye. She screamed, falling to her back and scratching at the ground. The heat still fried her skin as she shakily brought her hand to her eye, touching a large piece of glass sticking out from it. She felt thick liquid dripping down her face, the bitter substance mixing with her drooling mouth. She tasted the blood, her entire body shaking from pain.

The panicking girl wrapped her hands around the shard, slowly pulling it out of her eye. Mizaki screamed loudly, her throat ripping. The glass slid out easily, and she quickly covered her eye with her other hand. She stared at the dripping shard, her face twisted in horror. Blood poured from her eye socket, dripping from in between her fingers.

Mizaki wasted no time in getting to her feet. She ran quickly across the burning floor, ashes blackening her bare feet. Mizaki stepped on a burning piece of what she assumed used to be a table. Her foot sizzled, but the pain was unnoticeable compared to the beating torture in her eye. She ran across the room, staff in hand. The room she had noticed before, almost like a dining room, was straight ahead. Mizaki leaped over a flaming column, the fire growing higher and higher.

Flaming debris left and right, Mizaki raced across the room. Mizaki had tied the piece of her dress over her mouth, still too afraid to take her hand off her bleeding wound. She approached a giant, arched window. It surprisingly wasn't broken, but the giant, hot flames framed it. The Elemental mage bit her lip, her feet burning hotter than the rest of her singed, blistered body. She turned slightly to the side, her shoulder pointing to the oncoming window.

Her shoulder connected with the glass, the heat sizzling against her bare skin. She cried out, her staff readily pointed downwards. The glass shattered around her, leaping into the cool air. She flew out the window, the heat still on full force against her back, flames erupted out the opening. An explosion burst out seconds after she had jumped, spraying flaming debris across the dark night.

Mizaki whipped her staff underneath her, her bare feet planting on the hot wood. The blisters burned, and she screamed through gritted teeth. Wind formed under her, and burst from the furthest end of her staff. Mizaki smiled to herself, despite all the burning pain around her body. She zoomed further and further from the house, riding her staff like a skateboard above the trees. Mizaki hadn't realised there was a small forest surrounding the mansion, giving her a sense of safety. The cold air relieved her body, and she let out a sigh.

Mizaki continued to ride over the trees, the beautiful stars lighting the night. She looked behind her, staring at the blazing mansion, flames growing higher and higher. Mizaki's lip quivered as she took in the all too familiar sight. Until her eyes landed on something odd. A silhouette of a person stood atop the chimney, no, hanging from the chimney. She squinted higher, it look like a lean man, with ropes tied on his wrists. His feet just made contact with the flames, and soon would engulf the entire chimney. Mizaki rubbed her healthy eye, hovering in the air on her staff. She tried to turn back, assuming her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Until the person screamed

"MIZAKI!"

_Tamaki. _


	11. Chapter 10 - The Second Clue

_Tamaki_

"What the hell..." Was all Mizaki could muster up into words before she went speeding off towards the burning mansion.

The air grew hotter and hotter as she neared the flames, eventually close enough to confirm that the person is, in fact, Tamaki. Mizaki bit her lip, the heat and stinging pain in her legs couldn't begin to compare to the crushing feeling in her skull. Her vision blurred as smoke filled her lungs. The air was thick and the cries coming from the tied up man were crystal clear. Tamaki is in pain.

"Help me! Help me!" He repeated, his voice scratchy. Every so often the cries for help would be interrupted by a crippling cough, obviously filled with blood. He kicked his legs around, the orange flames licking the soles of his polished shoes. He struggled against the ropes, sweat slicking his panicked face.

Mizaki took one last lungful of fresh air before diving towards the chimney. The heat stung her eyes and lashed at her already cracking skin. She lost her balance slightly, almost crashing into a burning pillar. She shot forward, ashes and sparks scratching at her face as she sliced through the thick air. Smoke filled her lungs; she had no time to tie the piece of fabric back around her mouth_. Endure_ is all she can do, try and save Tamaki, or else there will be no moving on.

Mizaki neared the chimney, just as another explosion broke out directly under her. She spun out of control, the hot air burning her damaged legs. Without letting go of her eye, she twirled away from the freshly broken out fire, only leading her further from where she needed to be. Tamaki had suddenly stopped yelling just moments after the explosion, which brought up even more worry.

Regarding the blinding pain in her head, burning skin, and choking air, she continued to move forward. Only the thought of her friend's evident death and a broken promise keeping the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She zipped through the smoke, flames shooting up towards the sky just in front of the chimney. Mizaki came to an abrupt halt, almost falling from her staff. She cursed under her breath; the fire didn't seem to slow at all. The pattern of the flames and the random explosions didn't make a nick of sense, but there was no time to rationalize.

Mizaki sucked in an entire breath of smoke, her eyes watering. She screamed, the noise gurgled and practically inhuman. She ripped through the inferno wall, her dress somehow not catching fire. Her skin gave out against the heat, the spilt second in the flames lasting forever. She broke through with a gasp, her gaze landing on an unconscious man hanging from his wrists.

"Tamaki..." Mizaki whispered. She slowed down, dodging bits of flames as they broke out on the roof. Mizaki stopped in front of Tamaki, his skin red and raw, sticky with blood and sweat. Ashes stained his clothes and face, his chest rising and falling in uneven, slow breaths. Mizaki began to get to work, shakily wrapping her fingers around the complicated knot.

Cracking broke out to her left. She whipped her gaze towards the noise, her eyes widening at the sight of the roof giving out against the flames. Half of the building collapsing in a show of dust and debris. The fire roared as the building landed, yellow sparks shooting into the night sky. Mizaki felt her heart pump out of her chest, the roof cracking all the way to under the chimney. She screamed as it shifted, the chimney tilting to one side, seconds before falling into a deadly, flaming pit.

Mizaki knew what she had to do. Having holder magic, she can only easily summon the four elements from her staff. Without the weapon, her magic is painful and difficult. Would Mizaki even be strong enough in this state to use her magic from her hands? She can't step off of her staff, or she and Tamaki would surely fall to their death. Mizaki took two seconds to decide, knowing she had no choice.

She screamed, her head racking as a green circle slowly formed on her palm. It couldn't have taken longer, the chimney slowly tilting against the weakening roof. A sharp rock pushed from the magic circle, blinding Mizaki for a moment. The pain was unbearable as she finished summoning the makeshift knife, falling down half a foot. Her powers felt weak against the pain, and she could barely hold herself up on her staff. She shook her head, pressing the rock to the ropes around Tamaki. She didn't know what she was going to do after he was loose, but all that mattered was getting him down. She sawed back and forth, one of the ropes giving away. Just as it did, the chimney cracked, tilting further towards the large pit in the roof. Mizaki cut and cut her, fingers bloody and bruised.

Half a rope left, the chimney fell. Mizaki screamed, everything falling into slow motion. She uselessly grabbed at the air, watching as Tamaki swung harshly to one side, about to plummet to his death. Mizaki jumped forward, grabbing her staff under her. Using the two seconds of lift, she pointed her staff at Tamaki. Green vines shot out of one end, just as the chimney entered the hole. The plants wrapped around Tamaki's waist, and she used all her might to thrust forward. Her feet met the burning building just as Tamaki was ripped out of the fire, swinging high above her head. The roof gave away under her, and just before she fell, she pulled her staff close to her chest, Tamaki crashing into her. She wrapped herself around him, her back entering the burning mansion along with pits and piece of the roof. With one end of her staff pointed towards the flames, a strong gust of wind shot out, pushing both mages out into the night sky.

Mizaki flipped over on her staff, the vines still tightly wrapped around Tamaki. She sped away from the mansion, just as the entire building collapsed into the burning inferno. Mizaki didn't look back. She didn't want to. The cool air was a relief on her burning, bloody skin, but the fatigue was slowly getting to her. Her bones felt like iron, too heavy to be held up by the pathetic amount of power she had left. Her injuries were severe, and Tamaki's burns looked no better. She wobbled in the sky, about a kilometer away from the burning pile of rubble. Mizaki sighed, closing her one eye just as she lost balance on her staff.

She fell towards the ground, still clutching onto Tamaki and her beloved weapon. Branches scratched at the two injured wizards, cutting open their already raw skin. Mizaki barely felt it though; the momentum from the fall caused a cool breeze to relieve her wounds. She managed no scream, and could barely bend the air around them to break their fall. She shakily held her staff out in front of her, a small ring of wind picking up around the two. The small amount of power only softened the fall slightly.

All air was knocked out of Mizaki's lungs as her back connected with the hard ground, Tamaki's dead weight hitting her like an anvil. She coughed and sputtered, thick liquid collecting in her throat. Her eye was glued shut by drying blood, and her nicely done-up hair was long ruined and matted. That was the last of Mizaki's worries; all she cared about was making sure Tamaki was safe. She had no energy to roll the sleeping boy off of her, but she knew this train-wreck situation was long from over.

She bent one leg, her skin rubbing against Tamaki's burnt pant leg. She shook, trying to shake the boy off of her. Her eyes widened as she felt hot breath tickle her neck, and Tamaki's back rise and fall. Mizaki watched as Tamaki lifted his head from the crook of her neck, and lifted up just enough to meet her one open eye. The green glimmer was still visible underneath the starry sky, sending chills up and down Mizaki's tired eyes.

"What...happened...?" Tamaki asked, before covering his mouth and coughing into his hands. He rolled off of her, sitting up and hunching over in pain. Mizaki sat up slightly, taking a deep, strained breath. She cringed at the pain pulsing through every inch of her charred body, making her even dizzier than before. She groaned, staring up at the bright, full moon hanging in the starry sky. She bit her cracked, bloody lips, wanting to escape into space.

"Mizaki..." Tamaki whispered his voice cracking. Mizaki turned her head slowly, noticing Tamaki was intently staring behind her, where a bright light seemed to shine out of place. Mizaki got on her hands and knees, crawling all the way around. She squinted as the bright green light entered her vision. The Elemental mage lifted her forearm, covering her eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, a strange force seemed to attract her. It was as if a rope had tied around her waist and began to tug her towards the strange aura. It shone bindingly in front of a giant oak tree, growing high and thick in the dry forest. Mizaki crawled ever so slowly towards it, her gaze fixed on the odd energy collecting around her. It seemed to give her a boost of energy, and the pain seemed to wash off her body and sink into the ground. Mizaki crawled faster, until she was on her feet and stumbling like a lost puppy. She couldn't think straight, the only thought running through her mind was _go_. The light was brainwashing her, pulling her towards an unknown force.

The light became significantly brighter when Mizaki finally stopped in front of the tree, which could barely be seen. She was even too dazed to cover her eyes form the blinding light. The thought of turning around didn't dare cross her mind, she was too far into this already, and there was no turning back. Not that there was any thoughts running through her head anyway, she couldn't think straight in the presence of such a powerful energy. Everything seemed completely silent, and her vision was completely consumed in the green aura.

The world rippled before her, knocking her out of her daze and stumbling back a few steps. Mizaki caught her balance, her eyes widening as a thick green beam shot towards her. The energy stabbed through the Elemental mage's head, causing her to freeze in a daze, her body shaking with impact. The light shone over the entire forest, rippling like an explosion of green. Mizaki's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Words rammed into her skull, consuming her every thought.

_First clue: Ignis. Task was completed with much will power and honour, holder – Mizaki Rose Ome – is granted slight boost of power in Ignis. _

_ Congratulations on picking the correct choice, you hold much strength and promise for the next four clues. _

_ I, the Elemental goddess of Earth, hereby gift you with the second clue: Terra. _

_ Best of luck and may the five goddesses forever grace your heart. _

Mizaki sucked in, her head reeling. The bright green aura she had seen before disappeared, as if it had never been there. She didn't quite understand what had happened the second her consciousness was restored, but the information found itself back into her brain. The pain she had felt before came ramming back into her skull and muscles like a freight train. Her vision blurred and she could feel the sticky, glue-like, blood dried around her eye.

Mizaki's vision finally focused on the stars overhead, framed by the silhouettes of leaves on tall oak trees. She reached her arm up towards the sky, useless grabbing at empty air. She sighed, wanting so badly to be released from the horrible pain that seemed to never leave.

A hand softly raveled around hers as she waved it aimlessly once again. It took Mizaki by surprise, but she could recognize that perfectly soft skin anywhere. The hand squeezed hers in an attempt to communicate, and was soon dropped to her side as Tamaki's face blocked her vision of the stars. His face was framed with the distant shine of the moon, defining the scratches and burns that lined his body. His eyebrows were arched upwards, a worried sparkle in his emerald eyes. He adjusted his big hands so their fingers intertwined in a feeling of safety and warmth. He used his other hand to wipe away a few stray hairs from Mizaki's damaged face. He gasped as his thumb hit the crusty wound of her closed eye.

"Mizaki... how did you?" He whispered, his tone giving off the impression that he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Just...shut up. All that is important is..." Mizaki trailed off as a small pain crept from the top right side of her back, soon migrating up her shoulder in swirls and patterns. The pain suddenly became even more intense, searing and horrific. Mizaki arched her back, crying out in a desperate attempt to be heard. She felt Tamaki's grip on her hand tighten, and he flinched as if to take action.

Tamaki slid his arm under the gap between the ground and the small of the girl's back. He slowly flipped her over, causing a series of grunts and hisses in pain. Mizaki bit her lip but didn't refuse the movement, she was curious of the sudden pain as well. Her burns didn't appreciate the cold soil rubbing against them though, causing Mizaki's one eye to water. When she was finally on her belly, Tamaki ran his finger down her bare back, mumbling a few words to himself.

After a few minutes of unheard words, Tamaki finally spoke up. "Mizaki, your fire tattoo is no longer red, it is back to black. But, your Earth tattoo is now a solid green, and when I turned you around, it seemed to glimmer. You have found the second clue. You probably know that though, am I correct?"

Mizaki let out a long sigh, the pain in her head settling to a dull thud. "Yeah, did you not see that beam go straight through me? I don't really feel like talking about it, can we do that later?"

"Of course, we should get fixed up. Your eye looks really damaged." Tamaki stood up as he talked. He bent over, helping Mizaki get to her feet, but when he tried to carry her, she only pushed him away.

They wrapped one arm over each other's shoulders, grunting and groaning at their sore muscles. Every movement – no matter how small – was like a bullet to every part of their skin. Everything burned, ached and stung, but Mizaki knew they had to start heading back to the city.

"Do you even know where we can find a healing mage?" Mizaki asked, her words coming out in choppy hisses.

"Well, honey, I do." A man rang out from behind them. Mizaki froze, her heart stopping as the words met her ears. She slowly turned her head, her gaze falling on a short man, looking just as pristine as ever.

Felix.


	12. Chapter 11- Felix and Teresa

The walk through the dark forest towards the road was completely silent. Nothing could be heard except the distant honks of cars and the soft shaking of leaves against their branches. Mizaki wanted to break it so bad, to ask a million questions, but she was completely drained of any energy she once held. The lack of energy, and the tidbit of will power she held onto only to stay conscience, was holding her back from ranting on and on.

Tamaki and Mizaki leaned against Felix, who had his arms wrapped around each of their waists. He treaded along, trying to help the two injured mages back towards the road. Mizaki had to hunch over; as did Tamaki, do to Felix's lack of height. Every step she took felt like a bullet to every inch of her skin. Her head reeled as they moved and she wanted nothing more than to fall over and die.

The limo ride was just as silent as the walk. Nothing seemed to come up, no one wanted to speak. Mizaki had to say _something, _but the out-of-place calm among the three was unsettling. Tamaki didn't seem fazed that Felix was completely fine or that he just so happened to be in the same spot as the second clue. Regarding the fact the Tamaki wasn't there to watch Felix disappear in a split second; Mizaki still felt he was much too collective. The short man also looked completely fine. Felix's shirt hung off his shoulders and tightened in at the collar beautifully, and shined like brand new silk. Nothing was scratched, torn or even smudged with ash and dirt. He looked exactly as he did when they first entered the masquerade with the knowledge that it would be just another ball.

Mizaki didn't start talking until they had finally passed through the eerie, dark boutique. The lights from the city seemed dimmer in the silence, barely any cars bustling on the road. She wondered what time it was, and if Teresa would still be at her store. The mannequins casted off creepy shadows in the dim streetlights flooding through the display window, but Mizaki could barely see anything anyway. Completely blinded on her right side, she clung to Felix tightly. When they finally made it to the back room, Mizaki had forgotten everything she was going to say.

Felix led them to an old mattress in the giant storage room. The lights were still on, shining blindingly bright in Mizaki's weak vision. She didn't have the energy to shield her eyes, so she only squinted, staring at the tiny hairstyle set across the room. It was halfway hidden by a curtain; evidently Teresa didn't want her costumers seeing the not-very-flattering room in the back. Mizaki didn't care about the dusty, uncomfortable mattress, or the hundreds of boxes containing fabric and mannequin pieces – though they creeped her out – she only cared about getting better.

Tamaki let out a hard breath as he was sat beside Mizaki. Felix bent over, helping him to softly sit on the bed. Felix then snapped his fingers, a woman popping out from the curtains at the noise. She scurried towards them, her hair in a mess and thread tangled around her fingers. Teresa.

"You brought them back safely!" She yelled, as if the situation was completely normal. Mizaki shot a glance at Tamaki, who only rubbed a forming bruise on his forehead and smiled slightly. Was Mizaki the only one completely confused?

"_But, _she ripped fabric off her dress!" Felix pointed to Mizaki, his eyes narrowed. Teresa mimicked his look, popping out her hip sassily and crossing her slender arms over her chest. She shook her head disapprovingly, until her gaze locked on Mizaki's eye.

"Holy shit! I knew when you came they would be injured, but her _eye!_" Teresa screeched, running over to the dusty mattress and crouching in front of Mizaki. She glided her hand over the sealed eyelid, glued down with dried blood. More crusty blood ran from her forehead all the way down to her chin, her hair tangled and matted in it.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do for that, right?" Tamaki interjected, his voice strained and worried. Mizaki turned to look at him, having no idea what he was talking about. In fact, nothing about this conversation made any sense.

"Okay! What the _fuck _is happening!?" Mizaki finally asked, her words quickly followed by a series of coughs.

No one seemed to care about Mizaki's sudden outburst, and continued with their low muttering. She hated not knowing anything, she hated the fact that she had actually trusted these people, but now here she is, not a clue in the world. Mizaki tried to repress the anger that was building up, and was close to hitting Teresa as the older woman continued to examine her burns. And Mizaki almost did, if it wasn't for the bright light that shone over her chest.

The last thing she saw was Teresa's worried expression, and her right hand pressed against Mizaki's burned chest. The bright aura consumed the raven-haired girl, and soon she felt a heavy weight press down on her shoulders. Was it a spell? _Is Teresa a wizard? _Yet the questions were only left lingering in her empty mind once sleep had finally taken her mind and body.

"And this will also help in her travels?" Tamaki's voice didn't hold a hint of fatigue, which struck Mizaki's curiosity. That was the last of her worries; the first thought that came to her mind instead, was that she felt not an ounce of pain – not even the never-ending, dull thud in her skull. She felt not a thing in the world, except soft fabric that held her body. A chill ran up and down her skin, the hairs on her body standing up.

Mizaki finally opened her eyes. She squinted almost immediately after, trying to adjust to the LED lights hanging over her head. She hadn't the energy to block her eyes, her whole body felt much too relaxed and calm. Her breaths came out slow and even, and her chest didn't feel compressed or raw. Mizaki blinked the light into her vision, and soon focused on a ski-slop nose and electric blue eyes behind full-framed glasses. She groaned, her vision becoming clearer every second.

Felix pushed up his glasses, a glint blinding the Elemental mage for a moment. He clasped his hands together, scurrying back out of Mizaki's range of view. Mizaki groaned, struggling to push herself up, but succeeding after a few helpless attempts. Her back pressed against a pile of pillows behind her, causing her to let out a sigh of relief. She felt no pain, but the unbelievable amount of drowsiness made up for it. She rubbed one eye, blinking and staring at the three young adults, tapping their feet and biting their thumbs nervously.

"You're finally awake!" Tamaki cried out, throwing his arms to the side. Mizaki's gaze fixated on the white gauze wrapped tightly around Tamaki's arms and head. He wore no shirt, showing off his ivory, glistening abs. Mizaki sucked in, letting her eyes trail down the series of bandages twisting and tucking around his every curve.

"Yeah..." Mizaki groaned, stretching. That's when she realised she, too, wore no shirt. She glanced down, her chest wrapped around and around in bandages, along with her arms. She lifted the thin sheet from her waist down, revealing even more bandages. Her face tinted pink at the realisation that she was completely naked, and one of those three people – or maybe all of them – had to wrap her up.

"Its okay, Teresa was the one that tended to your wounds." Felix laughed, fixing his tie. Mizaki let out a hard breath, tightening her grip on the bed sheets. She was becoming furious; the questions she wanted to ask so badly earlier have just multiplied.

"Explain this." Mizaki spat, gritting her teeth. When everyone wore blank, confused expressions, she decided to elaborate further. "Explain why Tamaki was tied up on the chimney, and the mansion had burned down. Explain the white roses and that man. Most importantly, explain _how _Felix disappeared so suddenly." Mizaki's chest rose and fell in short, quick breaths. She could feel the hot air trail down her skin. She was angry.

"Look, Mizaki. We do have a lot of explaining to do, but most of those questions are beyond our knowledge." Tamaki assured, holding his hands up in defense.

"I don't give a _fuck_! Tell me what the hell happened!" Mizaki cringed at her cracking voice. She doubled back on her breathing, her body twitching ever so slightly. The female could barely control her anger towards the people she thought she could trust. Mizaki has only succeeded this far because of Tamaki, what can she do without him?

"Okay. We will tell you as much as we know." Teresa sighed, running her fingers through her messy hair, a piece of red thread tangling within the mane. The thread reminded Mizaki of her beautiful dress worn only hours before, about the fact that it _hadn't _caught flame at all.

Teresa sat beside Mizaki on the comfortable bed, surrounded by boxes. Mizaki assumed she was still in the strangely large back room of _Teresa's Boutique_, just lodged somewhere in a maze of boxes. The older woman cleared her throat, before locking eyes with the Elemental mage. "We were aware that a fire could strike out at this ball, but it wasn't for any other reason other than a fire could strike out _anywhere_. You on the clue of Ignis are a walking hazard itself, so we took precautions, such as fire-proofing your beautiful dress you so rudely ripped up.

"As for the White Roses, we discovered a few things. While you were asleep, we decided to use Tamaki's archive, and we could only find one name: White Rose Association. Connecting the dots, we came to the conclusion it is an anti-Rose group fixated on killing the ever so famous 'Rose'. Even though media reported the woman dead, they believe she is very alive and they seek revenge. It still doesn't fully explain the fact that they were hosting this ball, filled with people that _weren't _from there association." Teresa took a deep breath. When her last statement came out, she seemed to stare down at her thumbs, as if not confident of her observation. Mizaki straightened her back, perking up in shock at the name "Rose". It constantly came up, and the fact that there was an entire group of people out to kill her made it even worse. She clenched her fists, making a mental note to _never _tell anyone about the odd encounters involving Rose and herself.

In the short second of silence, Felix interjected. "That's all we know about the ball. I was only invited because I thought it would be a good place to meet with investors and various other agents."

"What about you're sudden disappearance?" Mizaki asked, gritting her teeth. She somehow felt betrayed by the fact that the three had taken precautions without talking to her first. She didn't like secrets.

Felix seemed to have backtracked from the question. His blue eyes flicked from Tamaki – who stood right beside him – to Teresa. They seemed to all subtlety nod or blink quicker than usual. They were communicating with their eyes, refusing to speak with words. "Teresa and I are mages. We can both teleport and use various other magic's. The teleportation is only our sub magic." Felix finally stated.

"We wanted to tell you, but we thought it would strike you as odd that a dress maker and modelling agent are wizards." Teresa added. It did seem odd, but not just the fact that they were wizards, it was also their connection. Tamaki is just a model who also happens to be a wizard. Why did he let her in two years ago anyway? Why did he even pursue magic?

There is something they aren't telling her.

Tamaki scratched his head; his golden hair still perfectly tussled even after the fiasco just hours before. "As for me being tied up, that was a complete surprise and completely unexpected." He glided one hand over the gauze wrapped around his front, stopping at his waistline. "You see, that woman that wanted to dance with me, was...off. She reminded me of the firefighter I had talked to after that giant explosion.

"After we had danced for one song, she asked if we could take a walk. I wasn't going to refuse since she was a very big deal in our modelling agency. I went for a walk with her, but all I remember after that is a sudden sense of heat, and her gaze suddenly turned really hot – like actually _burning _my skin – and then I woke up tied to a chimney with flames about to eat me for breakfast."

"Must have been Ignis." Mizaki whispered under her breath. The five goddesses could take form of whoever they wanted for whatever reason. Ignis must have disguised herself as some big-shot and led Tamaki outside, Mizaki assumed. She wasn't positive, but it's proven that nothing is certain in this journey.

Felix clasped his hands together, rubbing his palms. Everyone turned their attention to the short man, standing tall and proud. He adjusted his loose tie, pushing up his glasses and slicking his raven hair back. Once he had taken a moment to sort himself out, he spoke. "We should talk about our little princess' eye!"

Teresa hit her palm to her forehead, getting up off of the foot of the bed. Mizaki tilted her head in confusion, though she wondered if she could be any more confused. So much information had been lodged into her head at once, though when she skimmed over it, it didn't seem like much. She had to try and keep her composure after hearing the news about the "White Rose Association" but that was the only information that struck her as a threat. Mizaki was scared and confused, but she knew with Tamaki, Felix and Teresa by her side, she wasn't going to die any time soon.

"Your eye!" Teresa squealed, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning. "We saw your nasty wound and came to the conclusion that you cannot ever see out of that eye ever again. _But _we replaced it!"

Mizaki froze at the last few words, completely shocked. She hadn't realised that the right side of her vision was completely black; it must have never crossed her mind. Now that Teresa mentioned it, her lack of vision was totally noticeable. Mizaki shook her head, scratching at the gauze wrapped around her forehead, unsure of what to do or say. The injury in her eye was painful and bloody, but now it barely even ached.

The memory of the giant chandelier crashing down practically on top of Mizaki crossed her mind. In a quick moment, her eye started to burst into pain, but the pain ceased just as quickly as it had started. The Elemental mage pondered on the thought of her eye for a moment longer, the word "replaced" striking her as odd and...Creepy.

"The spell won't work until you're conscience that it is there, but we did replace it!" Felix explained happily, as if it was the most normal thing he had ever said. "It's identical to your other one, but you can't see out of it."

Tamaki continued on from there. "We magically enhanced an artificial eye so it will benefit you in your journey. Now, out of your right eye, you can use it as a magical energy detector, which will help you spot if someone is a wizard as well. When you're not using the detector, you can't see out of it. The vision will come in colour, outlining your surroundings and going from cold colours to hot colours depending on the magical energy."

Mizaki raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to take the information. Should she be happy that she can use it as a detector, or sad that she can no longer see in her right field of vision, or angry that they had put a spell on her body without her permission? She simply shrugged it off, though she did still have a few questions. "How can I turn it on?"

Tamaki scrunched up his nose at the wording. "You can _access _it quite easily, it's hard to explain. It's like knowing that you're moving your arm instead of your leg, it comes naturally. Now that you're aware of it, you can use it."

"Teresa, we should get some water for the poor girl, she has been through a lot." Felix spoke, pouting out his lip. Teresa only nodded, scurrying away from the group and disappearing behind a few boxes. In the silence of the storage room, they could hear the heavy door click shut behind her.

And then a blood-curdling scream.


End file.
